


Markiplier X Reader: Stop being a tease

by Too_Much_Love



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark Fischbach/Reader - Freeform, Mark/reader - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Pax - Freeform, RPF, Reader-Interactive, Sorry if slightly OOC, chica Fischbach - Freeform, kindsmut, markiplier/you - Freeform, markiplierxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Love/pseuds/Too_Much_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a biochemical engineer who just graduated and was recommended to a company in LA, stoked and excited you quickly accepted the job and moved out into a house you bought. You're a normal girl, have a golden retriever, love cooking, and have an interest in games. You watched some Jacksepticeye videos and couldn't comprehend you could meet him at the next PAX in LA... So why did this have to happen to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chica Bica!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and I wanted to just say enjoy! I'm a super Markiplier fan and feel free to suggest more things I can add to the story!  
> (Y/D/N) is Your Dogs Name  
> (Y/N) is Your Name

You're amazed when you receive a call from your professor, "(Y/N), I've just given a recommendation about you to one of the biggest companies in LA!" You hang your mouth open not sure what to say, "EXCUSE ME? Did I hear you correctly or are my ears failing me??" You hear him chuckle, "Nope, you heard correctly, plus they just emailed me back saying they'd love to give you a chance at a job other there." Again you gasp for air, you had just been thinking about LA since PAX was coming up, it had been a year since you started watching Jacksepticeye, and you were thinking about going to meet him in PAX. Flabbergasted at the information you just processed, you squeal forgetting your professor is on the phone. "(Y/N)? Assuming that I deciphered your screams as happy ones, I think you want to take this opportunity and agree to move over to California?" "Yes, YES, thank you soooooo much! Please send me all the details so I can get ready on the move, and again thank you so much Professor!" You can make out a faint sigh of relief, "I'm glad you are willing to accept this, you're my best student and I have high expectations for you! Now get a move on, and slink on up the ranks!"  
(Time Skip)  
After all the work you had done, it finally paid off, you're getting a good job, you bought a wonderful house in LA, and your friends are so happy for you. You turn to (Y/D/N), "Hey buddy! I hope you're ready for a move!" You're golden retriever eyes you in excitement, he knows your happy about something and makes a gigantic jump onto you. Laughing as you hit the ground with a thump, you decide you're ready to go. You drop off (Y/D/N), he's packed in his cage, flying in a different plane, you turn to leave, but as you walk away you hear his whimper. You feel so bad about this but it's only for a few hours, you turn and kiss his snout through the cage, the whimpering stops and you wave goodbye. After your friends see you off, you make your trip to LA.  
(Time Skip)  
Stretching your arms into the air, you hear an abundance of cracks, "Ahhhh~" you let a moan escape your mouth in pleasure. As you get your baggage and move on to pick up (Y/D/N), a colossal grin appears on your face. You hear barking as you walk up to the drop off for animals, you feel like tears are going to come down when your eyes meet with your dogs. As he sees you get closer to fill out the paperwork, he backs up as far as he can in the cage, and full force plunges into the cages door. "(Y/D/N)!!" You hear yourself gasp, you barely have enough time to prepare yourself for the enormous leap of faith he gives you. After breaking out of the crate he was in, not only did he knock over all the papers and things on the counter, but he managed to jump over a transparent wall about four feet tall and crash into the lady helping you. You braved yourself as you caught the heavy lump of fur. You fell to the ground and had a very nice and wet, one-sided make out session with your dog. After all the laughing you stood yourself up, brushing the dust off. You finished the paperwork and headed to your new home.  
(Time Skip)  
After you were settled in, PAX was in a week or so, you decided you wanted to walk your dog around the new area scoping around for a park you could stay in for a while. On the walk you found a park full of trees and bushes. You had walked around for a while and decided to sit on a bench by the bushes. (Y/D/N) was panting like crazy, and you pour out some water to give him, along with a few treats. Then you heard some rustling... when you turned you were ambushed by a hyper golden retriever who pounced on the treats and drank all the water. "WOAH!" you screamed by surprise. You had wondered if someone had lost a dog, as you checked the collar only one word hung from the band, _Chica._ You walked around for a while connecting her onto a leash and asked around the park if anyone had known her. You gave up after a few hours. You brought her home and fed her a plethora of (Y/D/N)'s different dry and wet foods, you decided to put up posters. The next day after the posters were set up all around, you decided to take a break and bake some treats for (Y/D/N) and Chica. Just to make sure they wouldn't hurt themselves while you baked, they were put into a room by the front door and made sure they couldn't get lose.  
You turned the oven on and waited while it pre-heated to put in the little bone cookies you made. Then you heard your phone ring, you jumped up and ran over to pick up your cellphone. Looking at the unknown number you were nervous to pick up, "...hello?" You heard a crash of noise like someone was flustered and accidentally knocked something over. "HI, IWASCALLINGTOASKABOUTYOUFINDINGMYDOGCHICA, IWASLOOKINGALLDAYTODAYANDYESTERSAYBEFOREISAWYOURPOSTER!" Startled at first, you gained composure, "Woah, calm down, she's safe with me right now, I can bring her to you and drop her off," you chimed. After a few rushed exchanged sentences you decided to meet at a café near your home, I mean you couldn't let a stranger know where you live and all your personal information, and you knew he thought the same. You took Chica on the leash and made sure (Y/D/N) was secure and couldn't get out. They got along well and it was sad to see him while you took her away. But knowing someone was also missing their dog you knew you couldn't keep her.  
You walked into the animal friendly café with Chica on a leash, you sat down and waited for a few minutes before you heard the door slam open and a swole man runs to you, "CHICA BICA!!" You heard the man exclaim. You held in your laughter as the man threw his arms up and reached down to pick up Chica and swing her around in circles with her in his arms. Hearing loud bursts of laughter all around, you failed to hold it in, a giggle fit started. "What're _YOU_  laughing at, HUH!?!?" You heard the man say, you open your eyes to apologize when your gaze met with his. You both stopped moving like someone held a remote and hit the pause button. "Woah." The word escaped both of your mouths.


	2. He Was Dreamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too excited about writing this, so I may dump more than one chapter a day.

You hadn't looked at him properly because you were too busy laughing, but man oh man when your gaze met with his it was like something sparked. Had you seen him somewhere before? He had quite the flashy hair color, a vibrant vermilion. You took a few seconds to register the hot male into your head, burning an image of him into your mind. Then you snapped back into reality when you realized you might've been intensely staring at him for way to long. You cleared your throat and began to speak with your shaking voice, "I'm guessing your Chica's owner?" You gestured to her tail as it turbo-sped back and forth creating a storm. He laughed for a little, and it made your heart feel like it was being ripped out of your chest. "Yeah, the names Mark, Mark Fischbach" he replied wiping the small tears that were forming away. "Well I'm glad you have your puppy back, so I better get home to my own." You stood up reluctantly, you actually wanted to talk a little before you went but that might be weird. Before you could move out of the seat Mark grabbed your arm and pulled you back down with a force almost causing you to fall to your death, "Oh... Um sorry I didn't mean to pull so hard... You know with my awesome muscles and all its hard to control my strength." You saw his heavenly grin, and automatically, it caused you to smile back. "No it's cool... Um did you need something else though?" You were actually glad that happened. "Yeah... actually I didn't catch your name, plus I wanted to ask, seeing that you brought my dog back to me and all, if you wanted to talk a little more and let me... Um buy you something... If you haven't already gotten something..." Mark staggered to stand up letting Chica down. "Sure! I hadn't gotten anything anyway, so I'll take you up on the offer! I'm (Y/N)." Your heart fluttered as you thought about how he actually wanted to talk.  
"So what do you do as your job?" You said to break the silence. "Well... I work as a youtuber actually!" Mark shrugged his shoulder when he spoke. "I'm surprised you don't know about me," while saying so you see him wiggle his eyebrows and kiss his biceps, "I'm pretty famous you know." You cover your mouth to hold in the laughter. "What do you do (Y/N)?" He asked embarrassed by his previous actions. "I just moved to LA, I had a job opportunity and took it so now I live here!" A little excited to explain your journey and about (Y/D/N) jumping over walls to be with you. You started off with actually answering his question. Embarrassed you looked down "I just graduated and I'm going to start working as a biochemical engineer." You look up at his face to see his reaction. His face scrunches up and you see him throw his hands up and scream, "I COULD'VE BEEN AN ENGINEER, AUGH! He laughs and it warms your heart. You guys talk for a little more, about arbitrary things all over the place, like (Y/D/N), favorite food, games, cooking, and a bunch of other stuff, you get to the topic of PAX. "After I heard I could move here I agreed right away, I was planning on coming for PAX anyway." You explained to him. "Wow! You were going to PAX and you didn't know who I am!" He said with a sarcastic look on his face. You slightly punched his shoulder across the table. "No, sorry Mr.Popular, but I was going to meet Jacksepticeye for the first time." You made a smug face, but after you see his face get a little duller you furrow your brows together. "Did I say something wrong?" You questioned. "No! No, it's not that I just thought since you didn't know me you weren't into YouTube and all that." He looked away shyly, "so you have a crush on Jack then huh" he asked looking back at you with sad eyes. Ouch. The look he gave you hurt you much more than you expected it would, "Woah, I never said anything about that, I just like his content that's all, he's a funny guy and it makes me feel happier to watch his videos." You see Marks face get slightly brighter.  
"So you don't watch my videos?" He nudges his head forward. "Nah," you chuckle "I'm not a YouTube person other than the occasional JSE video." You continue chatting but after seeing how bored Chica was you decided to get going, "I guess... I'll see you around then Mark." "Yeah, I'll see you around (Y/N), maybe at PAX." After you walk out of the café you smack your forehead, making a sound like thunder. You're so stupid! Why didn't you get his number! Ugh this is why you haven't had a boyfriend in forever! You turned and contemplated going back to get Mark's number, but that seems kinda too friendly. You fight with yourself walking back and forth for a little before you get a tap on your shoulder. "Hey... are you alright?" You turn surprised to see Mark. "YEAH! I'm totally fine..." You let out a fake laugh, you're so dumb. "Well... um I wanted to ask you about something, I mean this is kinda forward... but... can I have your number?" Your mouth flys open and you grab your phone and smack it into his chest. "SURE." You turn so he doesn't see your large smile. "Wonderful! I'll... uh text you later then!" "Yes, I'll look forward to it!" Subsequently, he puts in his number and makes sure he has yours, you pet Chica goodbye and give her a little kiss, then stand straight up and give Mark a small and quick hug he wasn't expecting. You both leave equally satisfied with how the day had gone. He was dreamy.


	3. Good or Bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry! But I'll put up the other ones I have written!

On your way home you found yourself skipping with joy. You couldn't believe how much you guys had in common and how well you got along! Maybe he'd wanna meet up for a play date with Chica and (Y/D/N). On the way home you heard firetruck sirens, walking closer to your home you see glowing radiance of reds, yellows and oranges. "Oh Fuck." It slips right out of your mouth when you start picking up the pace. In a few seconds you drop all your stuff and stand right in front of your new home. Fire fighters try to hose down the fire as you stare for a second with glazed over eyes. "What the fuck is happening." You think back as quickly as you can. "I LEFT THE OVEN ON, FUCKING SHIT!" After that second of realization happens, you think of the stuff inside, most of the furniture doesn't matter because your actual stuff didn't come yet, you could replace the ones inside, you had also taken your important stuff like money and a few other things while you went out to meet Mark. Then it hits you, (Y/D/N). Looking around you don't see him anywhere, you don't hesitate at all. You grab your jacket from your waist and wrap it around your face with resolve, before the firemen could grab you, you jumped into your house from the front door. "FUCK IT'S SO HOT!" You screamed, as you slammed the door to where (Y/D/N) was in. You see him laying on the floor unconscious. An adrenaline rush surges through you, mustering all your strength you picked his body up and ran with his dead weight through the flames and burst out of the door. Fire fighters surrounded you as you hear murmurs of "I didn't know there was a dog in there..." And "make sure they're both okay!" You almost faint. You collapse to the ground and look at (Y/D/N), he starts to cough and wheeze. You start to cry and call out his name, laying outside your newly baked house you think, why did this have to happen to me.


	4. Hotel Coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying my banal fanfic... It's super fun to write so expect a really long story of cute experiences!

Eventually, all the chaotic mess is over with, you had received the insurance money and a free stay at a close by hotel. It was a few days after the actual event, and a few days till PAX. You were wondering if you really wanted to go, seeing as you had the ticket, and you were in the hotel near by, you might as well. You had completely forgotten about the day with Mark and that he may have texted you. You're phone has been dead since the day of the fire, you've had been talking to your parents and friends and didn't think to buy a charger after it died. You got around to getting one today, after you plugged it in and your phone turned on, it vibrated, he did message you.  
From: Mark <3  
To: (Y/N)  
"Hey! It's Mark, obviously. I know it's only been a day but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? I moved to a hotel near you because of PAX and I wanted to know if you just wanted to go out for a little, or you know, have a play date for our dogs, since my pupperschnup seems to miss you and (Y/D/N). Just text me back about it. (;"  
Woah, you weren't expecting him to actually want to meet again, your heart twisted and turned inside while you stared at the winky face. You had been so busy and full of frustration that you really forgot about how he made you feel. You really like Mark, cliché right, one day and you already like the man. Deciding to reply you thought of what to say. You walked out of your room, made sure (Y/D/N) was okay and knew you were going to leave, and headed down to the lobby where you wanted to get a drink at the bar. It was still day time so you had just ordered lemonade, you weren't for drinking anyways. Trying to squeeze out ideas of what to say, your head was blank, everything you could think of wasn't good enough. Giving up you just tried to write one.  
From: (Y/N)  
To: Mark <3  
"Hey! Sorry about not replying but I've been too busy, with work and some other stuff. I'd love to go out sometime too! (Y/D/N) is missing Chica Bica too! We can talk about when and where we could meet up!"  
Remembering how Mark cried out when he saw Chica made you laugh and feel better. Half way done with your drink you hear the hotel door open and a few loud people walk in, you decide to ignore them and proceed to send the message. When you sent the message you almost instantly got a message back.  
From: Mark <3  
To: (Y/N)  
"Are you making fun of me?!? >:( I'll have you know I can press charges with my lawyers! But on a serious note, whenever you want to meet is fine with me! I have free time up till the days of PAX."  
You smiled, and laughed a little, the crowd who just walked in sat on the couches talking loudly, you could tell they sat without even looking to check because the couches creaked, their loudness didn't bother you but it may have bothered others.  
From:(Y/N)  
To: Mark <3  
"OH NO, please don't press charges Mr.Fischbach! (I can meet later today at the park around town)"  
You added in the address and time, sent it off. In the crowd sitting down you hear the Legend of Zelda fairy, "Hey! Listen!" It chimes, then a hardy laugh follows after. Wait. You know that laugh, quickly you turn to see, extravagant Crimson is shining in your eyes. "...Mark?" You hear yourself say. You see the muscular man turn his head from the couch. His eyes widen, and he rushes up to you jumping over the couch without saying anything, then pulls you into a warm embrace. "(Y/N)!" His voice travels from his mouth to your ear riding along your neck, you shiver. "I didn't know you were here!" He pulls away and instantly you feel cold. "Uh yeah, actually I just checked in earlier today." He looked at you confused, "why?... If you live near by why are you staying here?" You realize what you had just brought up, oh no this is gonna be hard to explain. Before you could think of what to say you hear the group of friends he has start Ooh-ing and Aah-ing,  _what a mature group of adults._  Mark turns, runs over to them, and gives each of them a good slap to the arm. When you look over his group of friends, a color of green flashed in your eyes. Huh? Green? Who has green hair... You feel a smile coming out when you scan the fit man, and realize who he is. "JACK!" Without hesitation you jump over the couch running towards Marks group of friend and charge at Jack. You give him a squeeze before shyly releasing the poor guy. "Sorry... But have we met before?" Jack says while scratching his head like he's trying to remember something. "Oh... No I'm so sorry, I just watch your videos and didn't expect to see you... Sorry," you back up giving him his personal space back. "Aw no, ye fine! I love meeting fans!" A little quieter he whispers to you "Especially beautiful ones." You feel a blush coming on. When you realize what had just happened you look at Mark who had been there the whole time. He was wearing an expression like he had just been punch by a good friend, sad like he lost someone and slightly angry. When he saw you look at him he forced a smile, "so umm... I guess you really wanted to meet Jack." He managed to squeeze out of his mouth. You back up till you hit one of his other friends, this man was really tall and has a silly look on his face. "Oh sorry!" You scrambled to get off him, "yeah but I'm really glad to see you again Mark!" All the doubt in his mind disappeared when you said that, you wondered what he was thinking about. "If you want I can get (Y/D/N) down and we can start that meet up we planned on!" "Yeah I'd love that!" You greeted all his friends, even Jack once more, and introduced yourself. You leave to get (Y/D/N).


	5. Park of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was the most fun one to write! *squeal* Sorry if it's shorter than other ones but I'll try to make them a little more lengthy.

You met up with Mark and Chica at the lobby again. When Chica saw you she ran towards you whipping the leash right out of Marks hands, and jumping onto you and (Y/D/N). Super excited to see each other they ran around you in circles. You couldn't help but laugh when Mark ran over with a worried expression. "After I figure out how to _not lose_ Chica we could start our trip to the park." He says while laughing, God his face when he laughed made you want to grab his face in between you hands and... Wait what're you thinking! You smack the side of your head and see Mark look at you curiously. "We can start walking to the park if you want." You say looking away from his deep brown eyes. "Yeah that'd be great!" After you guys had made it to the park, you sat on a bench and had been talking and letting your dogs play, you got onto the topic of you being at the hotel. Oh boy, you can't hoax your way out of this. You start to explain what had happened and as you go on further you see Marks face get absorbed in the horror you experienced. "That's horrible!" He says while bringing your head into his chest, you tightened your arms around his waist. After the embrace you wanted to last longer, ended, you talked some more. "So are you just going to stay in that hotel forever?" He pushed you to answer him honestly. "Well... I plan on finding another house, it will just... take some time you know." He nods his head, his face contorts into the face he used when he was thinking really hard and wanted to exaggerate it. You laughed and he started to mumble. Not sure what he said you questioned him, "what did you just say?" "Nah, never mind it was a stupid idea..." He turned and you saw his ears were turning slightly red. You thought it was so adorable and continued to coerce what he had said out of him. "Hey! Mark Fischbach, if you don't repeat what you mumbled I'm going to steal Chica and run away forever!" You joked. "OH NO THE HORROR!" He chuckled, you noticed he didn't plan on repeating what he said, so you prepared yourself. You jumped off the bench, ran as fast as you could to (Y/D/N) and Chica, and grabbed their leashes, then had them run and follow you. You looked behind you at Mark, and watched as he got up and started chasing you. You guys ran around laughing like clowns until Mark gave out and plopped on the ground, "I GIVE UP!" He shouted to get your attention. You stopped running and cautiously moved towards him. You grinned at him and sat right up next to him, both of you, out of breath, began to lay down and look at the sky. "That was the most fun I've had in a while." Agreeing with him you let go of the dogs leashes and smacked your hand across his chest. He left out a audible _oof_. You giggled and turned to face away from him, and hear shifting on the grass. He was turning, and then suddenly lays his legs across your side. "HEY!" You squeal as you try to get up. He just laughs and starts to tickle you. As you're bursting out with uncontrollable cackling, (Y/D/N) and Chica pounce on Mark like he was trying to attack you. You escape his legs and get up to your feet, laughing in three prong laughs like an evil King. "After you finish your maniacal laughing, could you help me up and stop these dogs?" He says as the two golden retrievers push him around. You continue one more chorus of laughter and then look down at him and lend him a hand. He snares at you and you try to pull back your hand, but you weren't fast enough. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you onto the ground and stands up. You lay there while he continues to copy your laughing scheme. You start to laugh with him. You really like him.


	6. Mario Party Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably have a big bruise on your forehead...

"So are you gonna repeat your inaudible sentence from a few minutes ago?" You hum from on the ground. "Maybe a little later..." He says while scratching his neck. You sit up right and looked at him, narrowing your eyes, "Mark it can't be that bad, it's not like you said you murdered someone." You then change your expression exaggerating it into one of despair, "OH NO! YOU PROBABLY SAID YOU MURDERED SOMEONE!" Laughing at you he lent you his hand, "...wanna come over to my room in the hotel? Promise I won't kill you." When you heard him say that you slipped while you tried to get up. "Woah there, I'd love to and all but I don't think it would be wise of me to sleepover in a killers room." You eyed him waiting for a response. "Uhh, yeah that'd probably be best, but I mean... Just to play games maybe?" He shrugged his shoulders. Seeing as it couldn't hurt, you nodded shyly and saw him jab his fist in the air and bring it back down like he scored a victory.   
Back at Marks room you guys played some Mario Party on the Wii, you'd thought he'd be better than you, but boy were you wrong, you won every round. He gives up in frustration and turns to pet the sleepy Chica and tired (Y/D/N). "Wanna get more people to play with us?" You ask worried for his mental health. "Hmm..." He makes the face of thinking again. "You know... your face scrunches up like your trying to decide between two very hard things to choose from." You giggle and lay back on the bed. "Fine." You turn to look at Mark, he grabs his phone and starts call someone. Is it the friends from earlier? He starts asking if they wanna come and you can't help but wanna hear so you lean against his phone, and you basically leave no space between you two for the Holy Spirit. You hear a light Irish accent. "Yea! I'll come an play, I've got nuthin to do here in my room anyway." Mark agrees and calls up a few more people. When the whole gang is formed you feel like you're going to explode with new names. Arin, Dan, Jack, Wade, Bob, Ross, Matt, Ryan, and Suzy. You guys exchanged introductions for a second time, and proceeded to play Mario Party. Obviously there weren't enough players allowed in the game so the people who lost in Rock Paper Scissors would have to sit out till the next game started. Usually those who sat out had fun playing with the two puppies. After utterly destroying everyone you laughed and enjoyed yourself. "Man this game sucks balls," Mark exclaims. "You just suck balls," retorted Jack. Everyone bursts into laughter. You were having a really good time but it was getting late. After all, you just spent the day filling some paperwork out, checking into the hotel, playing around with Mark and the dogs, and playing Mario Party with these lovely people. "I think it's time for me to go soon." You said to everyone while you stretched and got up to grab (Y/D/N). "Aww what a party pooperrr" you hear everyone say in unison. You wake up (Y/D/N) and get gently tap him to let him know your gonna be walking. "Thanks for playing around with me everyone! And it was nice to meet you all!" You go around giving hugs to the fun group. You linger a little longer on Marks hug. Everyone says their goodbyes to you and you walk out of the room, you hear the loud click of the lock. Man today was super fun! You look up in realization and smack your forehead just like before, the sound echoes through the hallways. You dingus, you had forgotten to force Mark to repeat himself about what he had said in a mumble earlier. You're grumbling slowly down to the elevator when you hear heavy foot steps chasing after you. "Wait!" Marks low voice vibrated across the hallway. You turned and almost jumped back when he ran up to you like a bullet. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into a cuddle, you were so close to him you heard his heartbeat, it was beating almost as fast as yours, if not faster. You threw your arms around his sides and squeezed the huggable guy until he pushed you away to look at you. Involuntarily you were pushed away from his body, his hands slid down from his strong grip on your shoulders to your arms and finally to your hands, he locks your hands into his. Your eyes are stuck together with his and he starts to speak, "You know about earlier... I was trying to say... Uh..." He nervously lets go of your hands, you pull him into another hug as tight as before, "it's okay if you don't wanna repeat it, but you owe me ten minutes of cuddling later." You laugh into his arms, "I mean you're a pretty good teddy bear." You look up at him putting some space in between you and him and wait. He lets out a sigh and continues, "well I um... was thinking about before, about how you didn't have a place and you'd have to stay in this hotel for a while... if you'd like..." He broke eye contact and looked at the ceiling, "if you'd want to I mean... stay at my house for a while..." He looked back at you to see how you had reacted. Seeing your face he continued flustered more than before, "you know, not suggesting anything, but maybe.... since I have a extra room... and uh Chica gets kinda bored because I get busy most of the time..." You had been expressionless until you interrupt his pointless ramble. "Yeah! Only if you're really sure though." You smiled at him. It was like he swallowed a bomb and it blew up just then, "YEAH ITS COMPLETELY OKAY WITH ME!" He shrieks in a pubescent voice. "Pfft" you started cracking up and then hugged him one more time before getting on the elevator, "Goodnight Mark." "Goodnight (Y/N)."


	7. Café Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!! Thank you so much!

Upon arriving to your own room, you take off (Y/D/N)'s leash and make sure he's comfy in his bed. You had work tomorrow and better go to sleep. After taking your hair down out of the constant ponytail it's always in, you started a shower and cleaned your body. Quite refreshed, you decided to jump onto the hotel bed and start going to sleep. As you closed your eyes you couldn't think of anything other than Mark. That specific way his luminous hair fell, the way it sometimes defied gravity, his smile, his laughing face, the slight smell of cologne, the way your bodies fit together, and just... Mark himself. You squealed and rolled around like a twelve year old who had a crush on a boy band. You had just been asked to stay in the same house with your crush, _your crushes house_. Like, hell yes? After you were done thinking for the day and your energy levels started declining rapidly, you checked over to see (Y/D/N) sleeping peacefully. Ahh, that's what you needed, you hear a buzz and look at your phone.  
From: Mark  <3  
To: (Y/N)  
"Goodnight Princess."  
Peaceful sleep... you drifted off into dreamworld, too tired to reply. Goodnight.  
(Time Skip)  
You open your eyes and see Mark pinning you down onto your bed. "UMM?" You say loudly, "It's okay (Y/N) don't be embarrassed, it'll be fun for the both of us." Your face turns red, what's happening?! Marks face gets closer, and closer, you close your eyes in anticipation until you feel like he just licked all over your face... "Oh dicks." You mumble, you open your eyes sleepily to your dogs tongue. You just laid there while he continued licking your face, it was normal, you just couldn't believe what dream you were having. Time to get ready for work. You brush your hair back into a high ponytail, you think it makes you look more professional. After changing into a pencil skirt, a plain shirt with a blazer, you washed your face and apply little touch ups of makeup and make sure your boobs aren't hanging out anymore than they should be... check. You slip on not so high wedges and let (Y/D/N) know you're going to leave him for a while, wait... Oh shoot! You forgot you had to walk him because he can't go outside by the doggy-door. You checked your phone for the time, 5:45 A.M. You had till 7 A.M., but you wanted to be really early because you had taken the past few days off. It wouldn't take that long to walk him so you grab his harness and leash then head to the elevator with him. You press the down button and wait as the elevator makes its way down. The door slowly opens and you see Christmas lights, Christmas lights? The door opens some more and the lights gradually turn into people, Mark and Jack are talking and all three of you immediately smile. "Hey! Good morning!" You say without thinking. "Yeah! Good morning!" The two say back. "Taking Chica on a walk?" You smile even bigger than the first one. "Yup, this pup has way too much energy." You get in with (Y/D/N) and head down to the lobby. When you head off to your walk Mark asks if he could go with you and Jack heads off to breakfast in the near by café. "I'm gonna just take him to pee, so it won't be a long walk," you look up to see if he's still willing. "Yeah! That's fine I'll just continue on after you head back." "You heading off to work now?" A little nervously you say your reply, you start to think about what dream you just had, "uhh, yeah I wanted to get in early today. Why are you walking Chica so early in the morning though?" He looks at you and flashes his teeth, man was that a killer smile. "Don't wanna get bombarded with fans while I'm walking Chica." You giggle and start to walk outside, (Y/D/N) finishes all his business and you start to head back inside to put him away, 6 A.M. Good you could make it in a lot earlier still. You say your goodbyes to Mark and turn to leave. Suddenly you feel a warm hand catch your shoulder, "uhh" he looks a little flustered. He pulls you into a tight hug, "I couldn't say it earlier when Jack was there, but you look stunning today." You wrapped your arms around him and apprehensively tightened your squeeze. "That's a strong grip you have there," he coughed. "Thanks..." You mumble. He smiles and you both let go, you make your way to the elevator and drop off (Y/D/N). You kiss (Y/D/N) goodbye and head off to work.  
(Time Skip)  
You reach work and walk in, you've been in here before, but not since the fire. You were allowed to sort some stuff out before coming back, and you greatly appreciated that. You greeted all your co-workers and sat down in your cubical. You did nothing really, just some work on the computer. But your cubical neighbor always tried to talk to you. It was obvious he was flirting but he wasn't your type. You kindly declined his offers for coffee and just continued on. He kept on asking you out for some reason, especially pushy today. "Umm I'm kind of busy so I don't think I can go out today..." You tried to say no, but he wasn't taking no as an answer. You ended up having to agree and decided to just let him buy you a coffee and then leave as soon as possible. At lunch break he grabs your arm and pulls you along out of the building to the café near by. When he touched you, your skin crawled and goosebumps formed, not good ones. He kinda creeped you out and you wanted to refuse him, so after he bought you a coffee you decided to reject his moves in a clear way that you were sure he understood. "I think I know you're trying to form something with me... So I'll say it straight out. I have someone I like already, so I'm sorry but I don't like you that way." You kinda wince while saying so. "Hey, stop joking around, you don't seem to have a lot of guys near you whenever I see you." The way he said it made you kind of offended. "No, really I'm not interested." You crescendoed. You guessed he really didn't take no as an answer. He started to lean towards you, what a horrible guy. He made you cringe and you couldn't think of any other way to stop him. You took a deep breath and said, almost screaming, "I have a boyfriend!" He looked stunned, just like everyone else in the café probably was. After finally getting the note he apologized and left the café asking you to forget everything. You sighed a sigh of relief and looked around to see if anyone was bothered by your shouting. Oh no, you saw Jack on one of the couches staring at you from above a book. You felt like you made a big mistake and had to correct it. You got up from the seat, roughly pushing the stool, it almost fell over. You walked straight to him and sat on the same couch, right up next to him. He was kinda surprised, then lowered his book down to the table. "Did ya come over here to have a drink with me, shut me up, or clarify something I just heard?" He said smugly. "I... I just needed to clarify something." You closed your eyes really tight and calmed yourself down, why were you so nervous it's not like you did anything wrong? "Don't worry (Y/N) I only heard the part where ya yelled that ya had a boyfriend." He joked at you. "You heard what I shouted, so I just wanted to elucidate more of what I said." Your voice slowly stopped shaking. "That guy was just being pushy and I wanted to get him off of me." You turned to look at Jack who was sitting really close to you, did you sit this close or did he move closer to you? Whatever, "I don't have a boyfriend so don't worry about me being deceptive and tricking Mark." He was looking right at you, his eyes were sapphire blue. "I... Really like Mark." It just slipped out as you were staring at him, what was he... like some kind of calming therapist? He's face was serious while you were talking but right as you said you were interested in Mark, he cracked up. He covered his mouth with one hand and held his stomach with the other. You watch as he turns slightly and continues his snickering. Your mouth hung open as you watched the man laugh at you, feeling somewhat humiliated, you proceeded to laugh with him. All your self-consciousness disappeared, he's giggling turned into words, "Mark likes ya too," he wiped away his tears, "he never stopped talking about ya after he met ya." You were quite happy about hearing this, if anything you were astounded and giddy. "But..." You turned to face Jack. "He can kinda be cautious about relationships, so he probably won't make moves on ya for a while." Jack continued to tease you with all his talk about Mark. You felt yourself get redder and redder, you had to cover your face. Jack didn't stop making fun of you, he got pretty close to the side of your face, you realized this only by turning and nearly smacking into him. You back off of him a little. Then the door swung open just like the way it did when Mark saw you with Chica, both of you turned to see a frowning Mark march towards both of you. You were about to say something, but before you could he turned his butt toward you both and planted his bottom right smack in between you and Jack. You guys were so close that when he did, he sat half on you and half on Jack. "Jesus Christ!" You heard Jack snort as he tried to scoot away from the 180 pound man. "You're fuckin heavy!" After both of you escaped from under him it was silent, just you awkwardly sitting there, Mark crossing his arms and frowning, and Jack continuing to read his book. "So..." Mark said breaking the silence, "PAX is tomorrow." You were going to criticize his choice of random topic but decided to just go with it. "Yeah! I'm for sure going, and I'll be watching your guys panel!" He was a bit more happy and you guys carried on to talk about random stuff. It was time to go back to work, Jack was about to leave when he turned to you and said, "isn't it funny when ya mess with him." You had to agree, he was adorable when jealous, but you couldn't help but feel bad. Guess he brought out the inner tease in you. Mark walked you too your building and gave you a quick hug, you squeezed him like usual and you felt it made him relieved. You walked back to your cubical, "I guess that's your boyfriend and you weren't kidding." The guy across from you said. "If I wasn't careful he'd probably beat me up." You turned to do your work and continued through the day. You were sure, Mark isn't that kind of person, he's kind. Thinking about him having the same feelings made your day, and you skipped out of work, happy and fairly tired from working. After eating dinner and feeding (Y/D/N) you made your way back to your room and went to take a nap after walking (Y/D/N).


	8. I Was Only Joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/D/N) is your dogs name  
> (Y/N) is your name  
> So glad so many people like my fanfic!

*muffled buzzing* You open your eyes and answer the phone. "Hello?" You said sleepily. "Hey! Someone sounds tired, did I wake you (Y/N)?" Marks soft voice made you smile. "Yeah you did, so what do you want?" Mark made a sarcastic sound like he was offended, "*gasp* I was just going to invite you over to play some more late games with everyone, but it seems negative Nancy is too tired." You laughed a little, still laying in bed. "I'll play, but on one condition, you come carry me over there." You were obviously joking, but got a little concerned when you heard nothing but silence. "Mark?" Maybe he got annoyed with you and hung up. You face planted back into your pillow started drifting back to sleep. A few minutes into your slumber you heard a knock. "Hey! Open up its Mark!" Good thing (Y/D/N) was well trained, you were way too tired to get up so you gestured to him to open the door. He knew how to open doors as long as it was a long handle with automatic unlocking when you open from the inside. Your face was still nuzzled into your pillow, then you hear the click of the door opening and Mark screaming like he saw a monster. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW CAN YOUR DOG OPEN A DOOR?" You heard footsteps come closer, "(Y/N)? Are you even in here..." You could make out his steps getting slower. "WOAH!" Mark yelped with surprise. "Sorry..." You looked up from the pillow and turned your head to see behind you where he was. You could see Mark slightly flustered and turning around, what was wrong? Oh... You quickly pulled your skirt back to its original length and your shirt down from exposing your whole back. "My bad..." You said shyly. "Umm, you seem kinda still tired so if you wanna stay here that's fine..." You shift yourself up, "No I'll come." You wipe the tiredness from your eyes and stretched out a moan. He sort of winced when you made the noise. You were going to jump off the bed when you feel yourself be grabbed on the waist. "HEY!" Mark laughs while he pulls your body up next to his, "I thought you wanted to be carried?" "Well... I was just kidding." He eyes you and wiggles his eyebrows. "So you're too scared to let me carry you?" You furrow your brows and open your mouth, "well now I'm not, challenge accepted! If you drop me I'll hate you forever." You wrap your arms around his neck and he slides his arms to be under your knees and around your waist. "I've lifted way more than your weight!" You both laugh, he carries you like a princess through the halls to the elevator. (Y/D/N) follows you both and climbs into the elevator. "(Y/D/N) is really amazing, I wish Chica knew cool tricks too!" He slides your feet to the ground so you can stand. You brush yourself off, "it took a while to train him, but he's an awesome pup." You catch your balance when the elevator stops on his floor. You walk into the hallway and your feet touch the cold marble. "Hey, I forgot my shoes! Let's go back and get them." Mark sighs and bends down right in front of you, "hop on, I'll carry you on my back." You smiled from ear to ear and slide right onto him. When he stands up you feel your skirt ride up your thighs, it would be fairly embarrassing to mention it so you just keep quiet. He can probably feel your heart beat through your chest, you try to look at his face, but all you can see are his burning red ears... Oh I guess he did notice your thighs were exposed. He must have, seeing that his hands were gripped right under the higher part of your thighs. Mark paused right before his door, he was probably thinking about putting you down to open the door. He started pounding on the door with his foot, "Hey, you guys open up!" You laughed at him. You hear Arin scream, "It's unlocked you big doof!" Mark looks at you and turns back to the door, "I've kinda got my hands full right now! Just come open the fucking door you loser!" A big sigh was let out and the door opens. "OHHHH THATS WHY!" Arin opens the door wider. Everybody greets you and you say hi, Mark throws you into one of the beds and starts getting out a soda. "Thanks for the work out (Y/N)." "You're welcome Mr. Muscles," as you make yourself comfortable (Y/D/N) jumps onto the bed and curls up into your lap. Everybody was still deciding on a game, you lean up against the wall and wait it out. "I was thinkin of a more adult game like spin the bottle, but there's only two girls and I don't really want to end up kissin a guy," Jack snickers. You start to drift back to sleep, you were sleepy and the warmth of (Y/D/N) made you even more tired. Your head slipped down the walls and you laid curled up in a ball with (Y/D/N).  
(Time Skip)  
"..." You heard someone trying to call you, "(Y/N)." You slowly opened you eyes. Mark was shaking you, when he saw you waking he gently smiled. "Hey sleepyhead. Everybody just left, you might wanna start heading back to your own room." "Okay..." You said while sliding off the bed. You lifted your arms to signal you wanted him to carry you. "Are you some kind of baby?" He laughed at you. "Yeah. So pick me up." Instead of turning around and picking you up on his back, he bent over and swung you over his shoulder. You were squirming like a fish out of water. Both of you laughing like crazy, he walks out of the room and halfway to the elevator he had to put you down. He drops you feet first on the cold marble and stood with his hands on his hips. "If you're gonna flail like an insane person I can't carry you." You jumped back and forth switching between your left and right foot, "okay okay just get me off this freezing hell!" He laughs and picks you up facing him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and burrowed your face into the top of his shoulder. You could feel your skirt riding up again, this time his hands were right on your ass. Your thighs were placed on his forearms and he started to walk again. After the comfortable ride, he slid you down to the carpeted elevator floor and lent you fluffy slippers you exchanged the usual hug. After reaching your room you realized you left your room key inside... "Oh butter skeletons." You trudged your way back to Marks room and knocked on the door. "Hello?" He slowly opens the door, "(Y/N)? Did you forget something?" You looked at him and frowned. "I forgot my room key. INSIDE MY ROOM." You pushed under his arm and ran onto one of the two bed in the room letting the slippers slide off. (Y/D/N) jumped right on next to you and fell straight asleep. "Hey! I didn't agree to this felony!" "It's okay I don't see how it's bad, I'll just sleep here or we can talk all night." You yawned. He grinned and got up right close to you, pinning you in between his arms. "I'm a guy and you're not scared of what might happen?" You fixed his glasses and ran both hands through his hair, "well I still have my suspicions of you being a murderer, but I believe you wouldn't be such a petty guy." You scoot back till your butt reaches the pillow, you pull the blankets up and snuggle under them. You look at Mark while he's still stunned. He shakes his head, "well at least sleep in the other bed, that's the one I sleep in." "Mm, no." You shook your head vigorously. He laughed, "okay Mrs. I'm-the-boss, while you take all my possessions I'm going to take a shower. Did you plan to sleep in those clothes or did you want to borrow some pj's?" You lifted the blankets and got up, "I'll take some pajamas please." You smiled and brought your hands together for a small excited clap. He chuckled and rummaged through a suitcase. He pulled out a large tee-shirt and soft long pants designed with pixel M's with pink mustaches. Taking them in your hands you looked at them, and back at Mark. "Fashionable." You raised one eyebrow and told him to go shower so you could change.


	9. Pancakes Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing that people really like my horrible fantasies!! Plus I'm really sad right now, I didn't know how to get Comic Con tickets and my dream of meeting Mark are gone. I'm literally crying.

You were bummed that it was a pair of clothes that he hadn't worn yet. When you said yes to his offer of clothes you had hopes that the clothes would have his smell on them. You waited till you heard the shower go on, then removed all your clothes and put on the surprisingly comfortable pair of pj's he gave you. You fixed your high ponytail to a lower, more comfortable, height. Right now you are inside the room of this handsome, maybe a little famous, man. You couldn't believe it! After you and Jack had talked about Mark, you were being way more confident, even too much. Well, no use thinking about it anymore, you jumped onto Marks bed and pulled the covers over yourself, pulling it out of the side so that it didn't cover (Y/D/N). You hugged the pillows, mm you were glad you refused to switch beds. The pillows smelt just like Mark, it was like he was surrounding you from all around, you hugged one of the pillows really hard and pulled your legs up to your chest, you wanted to wait till Mark got out of the shower. Your eyes started to droop and you couldn't help but drift into sleep. The baggy clothes wrapped around you making it quite warm, you pushed the blankets down and curled up even more. Just the scent of Mark.  
"How cute and tiny..." You feel someone hold the side of your face. "Mark?" You mumble, opening your eyes. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you." His soft, quiet voice almost puts you back to sleep. You lean into his hand and close your eyes. "What time is it?" "It's one right now, I just got out of the shower," he pulls his hand away. You lay your eyes on him, his hair is still damp, he's in the same clothes style as you, a towel around his neck, you could wake up to this all the time. Mark laughs and sits on the bed beside the bed your on. "What's so funny?" He looks at you strange, "did you not hear yourself? You just said you could wake up to this," he gestured to himself sexually, "all the time." You lay shocked that you said it out loud. Embarrassed, you turn to face away from him, you stretch out your limbs and sit up. "You can go back to sleep (Y/N), I didn't mean to wake you. It's also PAX tomorrow, I mean later today." You can still hear the laughter in his voice. "We can talk some more..." You say as you turn to get a better glimpse of him. The clothes fit much better on him than you, they were perfect size for him, on you the shirt hung off your shoulder and the pants slides down your hip bones. You can feel Mark stare you down looking from the top to bottom. "Either you're really good at seducing people, or you ate a demon." You cover your mouth and let out a little giggle. After talking some more you guys decide to watch Lion King. Half way through the movie you get drowsy, "CANNNN YOUU FEEELLLLL THEEE LOOOVVEEE TONNIGHTTT!!" You jumped and turned to Mark, he was singing like he was waiting for it the whole day. You lay down and die with laughter. By the time the movie was done you were sound asleep. "Goodnight (Y/N)." The lights turn off all the way and you fall into a deep slumber.  
You wake up to loud birds chirping. You feel like your face is wet... not again, you try to hold back (Y/D/N) from slobbering all over you, but to no avail, you couldn't stop the evil thing. He continues licking you, then a second tongue joins in. You start to laugh as the two of them keep licking you, "that's a good way to wake up," you can peek though the two dogs and see Mark smiling and holding a spatula. "What're you making? Hmm, it kinda smells like pancakes!" He scrunches up his face and waves his hands in the air, "you didn't give me time to answer!" Chica and (Y/D/N) stopped their assault on you and jumped off the bed to Mark. "So your room has a small kitchen, mine is just a bedroom and bathroom." You wiped your face with the bottom of the shirt. Mark walked into the kitchen and you hear him humming. You look at yourself in the mirror, wow, you looked like you partied all night. Your hair was messy, your makeup wasn't so bad just slightly smudged, and the big clothes somehow got even bigger on you. After shuffling into the kitchen you see Mark standing at the stove frying pancakes, he looked way too good messy. You scanned him up and down, down and up. His hair was fluffed everywhere, the clothes fit him just the same way it did last night, and he had no glasses on. You yawned and stumbled across the floor making your way to his back. You grabbed him from behind, and hugged him. "You know that's dangerous," he looked at you and seemed to like what he saw. He turned back to making the pancakes and you just watched him while holding onto his waist. *Click Beep Beep* you heard the sound of the door open, then two pairs of feet shuffle into the room. "MARKK! We're here for our share of promised pancakes!" Ryan and Matt moved into the room and walk around to the kitchen, they both stop as they see you and Mark. Oh... this might look a bit bad. Your makeup was smudged, your hair was a mess, you were wearing Marks clothes, the pants suspended off your hip bone, the shirt was dangled off your shoulder, Mark was wearing the same clothes as you, his hair was disheveled, and worst of all you had been holding him by the waist. All four of you just stood there and looked at each other, until Matt and Ryan made eye contact. They stepped backwards out of sight without saying a word, then stepped back into view like they couldn't believe what they saw and wanted to double check. "Umm, are we interrupting?" Matt spit out. You slowly let go of Mark, "No... you just came in at a weird time." Ryan and Matt walked up to the silent Mark and slapped his back like they were proud of him, you don't get guys.


	10. KidsWithProblems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little boring when there's no action... But I feel it in my bones, it's getting close, the smut.

You got over the weirdness and ate breakfast together. The two dogs were chowing down on the dog food Mark gave them. "So, about what we just witnessed," Matt started out. "ARE YOU GUYS FUUUCKING?" Ryan asked as he leaned forward and hung his mouth slightly open. He received a punch to the arm, "HEY!" Matt shrieked while punching Ryan. He shrunk back down, "My bad... I meant dating. Are you guys _dating_?" Mark and you looked each other questionably, it didn't seem like he was going to answer so you replied for him. "No, we aren't, but I did stay over." Ryan and Matt smiled at each other, "I just stayed over and watched a movie, to clarify." Their smiles turned to frowns. They rolled their eyes at Mark, "BORINGG." After all the chaos was done with, you gave your thanks and headed down to the front desk where you could get another key. While down there a crowd of teenagers came up to you, made of mostly girls. "OH MY GOD ITS CHICA!!" You looked down at (Y/D/N) and then back at the dumb, tongue-tied kids. They started petting him and then slowly stopped, "wait... this isn't Chica." You see them look at you and down to your pants. "WOAH! You won the donation give away for Markiplier's new pants?!" You couldn't understand what they were trying to say to you, all of them were speaking at the same time. You hear them speak to one another not even trying to be quite, they come to their own conclusions, "This old lady probably is a stalker of Mark, she won the pants and wanted to show them off, she has a golden retriever just like Mark, and she even is at the hotel people are saying they saw him in." You glared at the kids and started walking back to the elevator. You whistled for (Y/D/N) to start following you. "What an old hag." They watched you as you stood waiting for the elevator. It opened and you see Mark in his matching pajamas with Chica. "Hey! Did you get another key? I wanted to come check." You look back at the group of kids, they were all standing with open mouths, they all start slow then pick up pace and are all running full force towards you and Mark. He didn't seem to notice so you smacked the elevator button, close close close! They were so rude to you so why not be rude back. You smiled as the door closed and they didn't make it. Mark was just staring at you, "are you okay?" "Yes I'm perfectly fine, just being a little bully."  
You gathered your clothes from Marks room, "Did you want me to wash the clothes or return them as is?" Mark tapped his finger on his chin, "nah you don't have to wash them, it was just one night anyway." You smiled and started to head back to your room, "okay! I'll come back in a little, we can head to PAX together!" You changed into a short sleeved ruffle shirt, and tucked it into some high waisted shorts with a cute Carmel waist belt. Checked the small cleavage you showed, checked your high pony tail, checked your makeup, and checked your bag for all your stuff. You grabbed (Y/D/N) leash just in case something happens and he doesn't listen to you. Time to head back! You slip on your favorite wedges and make your way to Marks room. When you reach it you knock three times. "Ryan, Matt? You really want me to open the door for you? I gave you a key for a reason, come in its open anyway." You slowly open the door, then a wild Chica comes flying at you, and you fall over. While getting back up you walk inside with (Y/D/N) and close the door. You creep as quietly as you can to the room Marks in. You peek behind a wall, just leaving your head visible and see him standing there in just jeans. You stare for a bit, and get spotted. "Ahh!! You pervert!" Mark covers his chest like a girl. You start giggling at him, "what're you doing?" He points to the bed, "I'm trying to choose a shirt to wear." The choices were between a black pixel M shirt with a pink mustache, a gray shirt with a smiling tiny box on the breast pocket, a tank top that read _I flexed and the sleeves came off_ , a red flannel shirt, and a hoodie that was charcoal gray with red string and red inside the hood.  
"I like the gray one with the cute box!" He raised his eyebrow and snatched it off the bed. He pulled it over his head and moved it down his body, it fit well. When he finished changing you popped your whole body into his view. You held out your arms and spun in a circle, "am I cute?" "Hmm, only just a little," he wipes his mouth, "I may or may not have just spit everywhere." You laughed and handed over his pajamas. "Are you gonna take Chica with? Or leave the poor girl here?" You look at the little girl while she bores holes into you. "I want to take her... but she's just going to end up doing nothing." You squat down eye level to her and she continues to just stare, it was like she knew what you guys were talking about. "If you don't mind her going, I can bring her along with me and (Y/D/N). He needs a friend anyway." You turn and look at Mark the same way Chica looked at you. "Uuhhh, I don't know how well you can handle two golden retrievers, but I don't think it'll be a good idea." You stand and put one hand on your hip. "Well Mr. Doubt, actually, (Y/D/N) doesn't need a leash, I thought you knew that since you were there all the time with him off a leash." You could just walk around with Chica on the leash and it'll be totally fine. "Hmm, but Chica doesn't listen very well plus she pulls you around really hard!" It was like he was trying to discourage you from doing something that might trouble you. "Yeah right! Chica sit!" You motioned the standing pup to sit, she sat without hesitation. "She only knows that! She doesn't listen to anything else." You look over to (Y/D/N), "(Y/D/N) roll over!" He lays onto his side, flips onto his other side, and gets up, then you look at Chica. "Roll over sweetie." You motion the same thing to both of them, (Y/D/N) rolls immediately you rubbed his head. Then you see Chica turn her head in question, she starts to fall over to her side and rotate to the other side, she has a little trouble, but gets back up. You pat her head and rub behind her ears. You looked at the dumbfounded Mark. "I have a natural talent with animals, as you can see." You pet both their heads as they nuzzle your legs. "This means I can take her correct?" Speechless, Mark manages to nod his affirmation. You put Chica on her leash and start to walk out.  
In the next following minutes you reach PAX. Mark has to head to his panel and you had to wait with all the people in line. When they finally let everyone in and checked the tickets you were seated towards the front. Marks panel started, throughout the whole thing people were laughing and having a great time. Then you see Mark and Jack wave towards you, everyone in the area waved back including you, then you heard people behind you, "pfft what a weirdo, they definitely weren't waving to her." You turned around to see the group of kids who were in the hotel. "She even tried to separate us from Mark, like she climbed into the same elevator and didn't even let him off, what a creep." You cringed at their words and flung back to face forward, at least they thought Chica or (Y/D/N) weren't really Chica. After the panel was over you headed to see some stuff around PAX. Then when you were taking a break, drinking some juice, giving Chica and (Y/D/N) some water, you see a crowd of people. They're pretty far away but then you see them dissipate, Mark is the only one left there and he makes his way towards you. "Did you like my panel?" You smiled at him, "yeah it was really good." He was proud of himself and puffed his chest out, petting Chica and (Y/D/N) he sighed a little, "did you see us wave? Everyone threw their hands up instantly so if you waved we missed it." "Yeah I did!" Both of you continued useless talk until he has to leave again, you guys hug, a bit longer than usual and then you hear a camera snap. You look to the sound and see a camera man taking pictures of you both. Mark heads directly to the man and starts talking to him. Then you see the man go onto his camera and delete the pictures. Mark walks back to you, "he misunderstood something and it was an invasion of privacy." "Okay... I might head back after a little more looking." You hugged Mark one more time and headed off to look around a little more. When you were completely tired you walked back to the hotel with Chica and (Y/D/N). They went straight to taking a nap and so did you.


	11. Start of a Rough Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the nice comments!! Just a recap  
> (Y/N) is your name  
> (Y/D/N) is your dogs name

When you wake up Chica is standing right next to the door, she probably needs to pee. You take the leash and start walking outside with them both. It's dark outside so you hurry, you make it back to the room alive, and you see Mark standing in front of your door, "(Y/N)? Are you in there??" Mark was knocking on the door like it was alive, it was more a pat then a knock. He probably didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping. You started giggling and snuck up behind him. You reached out and shook his sides. "AHHHH!!" He screamed like a little girl, a noise that was octaves higher than his normal voice. You couldn't take it and started tearing up while laughing, "are you some kind of sissy??" Mark pouted out his lips and scooped you into his hands, he grabbed you by your waist and made sure you'd be dizzy for the next year. He swung you in circles, you were laughing still and gripping his wrist. When he finally stopped his tornado spin, you landed on the ground and fell onto your butt, still laughing. "DO IT AGAIN!" You said giggling in between each word. "NO! You weigh a ton! Now give me my pupperschnup Chica Bica!" You handed over chicas leash that fell on the ground and stood yourself up. "Thanks for the well needed laugh." You guys hugged and said your goodnights, "are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room again?" Mark said sarcastically with a smile. "No, it'd be a waste for my free stay, thanks for the death invite though." You waved and closed the door on Mark. After leaning against the wall and melting down to the ground you couldn't help but wanna squeeze at your chest. You sat there for a few seconds then realized, you never really talked about actually living with him. You sprung straight up and opened the door, thankfully he didn't get into the elevator yet. "Mark! I wanted to talk more about living with you!" You screamed across the hallways, probably waking the neighboring rooms. He started walking back to your room, "oh yeah, I never really told you any information yet." He grinned with all teeth showing, "I thought you didn't want to be involved with a murderous felon?" You stepped out of your room making sure it wasn't going to lock on you, you shrugged at him, "yeah, but I believe people can change though." You guys work out the information, where he lives, how long you'd be there, if you'd pay him, and other problems. You'd spent so long talking and hyping up the move you were both on the floor, of a hallway, in a hotel at, at least two in the morning. You were sitting across from him and the hall was a bit narrow, so your legs were intertwined with his. "I think we should sleep so tomorrow's panel won't be a complete snooze fest." You agreed and stood up brushing off your butt. You held your hand out for Mark and had a flashback of what happened when you had offered your help before. About to pull away, he grabbed your hand and pulled himself up. He was as heavy and an elephant, you were pulled so hard you felt like you were going to warp into another dimension, but a sturdy arm caught under your chest. "Sorry I pulled to hard." You scrambled to your feet slightly red from the touch of his arm under your breasts. "It's my fault, you caught me off guard." A little embarrassed, you hugged him goodbye once again. "I look forward to having the chance to kill you in my own home." You parted ways. When you went inside your room (Y/D/N) was already sleeping, so you joined him in the bed. You were going to have a wonderful day tomorrow, the last day of PAX.  
In the morning you ate breakfast and fed (Y/D/N), after walking him in your pj's you came back up stairs and decided to choose your outfit for the day. Yesterday you were dressed more on the romantic style side, so you decided today you'd go with something more trendy and hipster. Grabbing a black scrunchie you tied a high ponytail then put on your boyfriend jeans, a cute belt, a off shoulder striped crop top, and a pair of eyelet, lace trim socks. You put all your stuff into a bear backpack, then laced up your black timberland boots. When you and (Y/D/N) arrived at Marks room, he was encountering the same problem as yesterday. This time there were only two choices, both no sleeves, one was the same one as yesterday. A shirt that read  _I flexed and the sleeves came off_ , and a shirt with the reptar from Rugrats. "Both of them are very flattering." You stare at the shirtless hunk. He turns your way a little, "I know! That's why it's so hard to choose!" You scan down to his lower stomach and notice a scar, "hey, Mark where'd you get that from?" You pointed to his stomach. You saw his face light up in a split second, "I GOT STABBED BY A RHINO THROUGH MY ABDOMEN!" "You know your a really big dork." Both of you laughed and he continued with his random scarring battles, "I was also in a war torn country ramboing and trying to defeat terrorists." "Okay I've had enough information about you, just wear the reptar shirt and let's go." He slide the sleeveless extreme dropped armhole shirt on, "you're no fun." Both of you walked into the kitchen to get Chica, her snout was pointed on the ground. Both of you looked at each other and walked towards her. She started wheezing and trying to cough something up, "CHICA!" Mark grabbed her mouth and tried to pull out whatever was lodged into her throat, he couldn't reach it. Both of you were starting to freak out, HOW DO YOU SAVE A CHOKING DOG?! You searched through your brain to remember and pull it up. "OH JESUS CHRIST!" She was still trying to throw up but it was nothing but coughing. Your head was spinning, you pushed Mark out of the way and grabbed Chica's hind legs and slid your arms right below her last rib, she was standing on her front paws and you squeezed her. "COME ON!" You squeezed again and this time a small piece of plastic rockets out of her mouth and onto the floor. You let go of Chica and let her start breathing again, "that was fucking horrible." The two of you sat on the ground with your head in your hands, Chica was catching her breath, and (Y/D/N) was just chilling in the bedroom waiting. This is going to be a rough day.


	12. Lincoln and Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really give you a best friend in the story, so I made one up now! I have no friends. Lol

You and Mark were still sitting on the floor for a while, then he scoots closer to you, "let me rest for a bit," he places his head on your shoulder and you sit there for a couple of minutes. Afterward you guys finally get up and make your way to PAX. Of course you didn't take Chica, she had enough fun for the day, so Mark put her inside her cage and you guys hesitantly left her. At PAX it was basically the same thing as yesterday, except a loud girl, around your age, was sitting next to you. She seemed to be alone, and in the seat next to her was a borzoi. What the fuck was a borzoi doing at Marks panel!? You were staring for a bit before you realized the loud girl sitting next to you was also staring you down, "you know... you have pretty good style." You looked up into the lady's eyes, hazel, what a pretty light brown. "Oh, thank you?" You started to talk to the girl, "I know it was kinda rude of me to stare but, is that your dog?" You pointed to the all white borzoi sitting down on the seat. "Yeah! His names Lincoln! Is that your dog?" She pointed over at (Y/D/N). "You guessed it! It rare to see a borzoi here, he's super cute!" You both started talking, and you guys got along really well! Her name was Jamie, she worked as an architect, and it turns out she works in the same building just a level up! You guys spoke some more and she immediately became someone so close to you, "so you also like Markiplier?" You were a little tentative about how you answered, "I guess, I don't really watch his videos, but I know him." She sat there with her hands on her thighs, mouth wide open, "You  _KNOW_ him?" The panel was still going on so you decided to explain after it was over. Both of you walked outside and took a stroll around, Lincoln and (Y/D/N) got along pretty well, you let them play. "I only know him because of some circumstances.." Jamie looks at you and walks with a hand on her hip, "do you like him?" You blush and turn, "well your reaction says it all! That makes you and me rivals! I like him too!" You shot a questioning look at her. She smiled a silly grin and continued, "of course he most likely wouldn't have a chance with the likes of me, but you know, girls gotta have dreams." Both of you laughed and started heading back to the PAX building. PAX was almost over and it was dark outside. Jamie starts to squint and point towards something in the distance. "What's that?" You look and try to make out the moving figure. It was Mark, he was running towards you, he looked really tired. You looked at Jamie and her face was completely blank, I guess she doesn't know how to react. "Hey! (Y/N)!" I just got done so we can head back together if you want?" Jamie takes her eyes off the man and turns to you, her face was still blank. "Umm, I want to talk to Jamie, this lovely lady, a little more," you point over at Jamie and Lincoln, "if you wanna, you can stay over and we can talk at my room." She nods her head and sticks her hand out to Mark, he laughs and shakes it, "nice to meet you Jamie." She's still has a blank expression and then you guys head off to the hotel. She finally starts talking and smiling when you guys make it to your hotel. You hug Mark goodbye and he waves you guys off the elevator. Lincoln was really tall, almost up to your hips, you guys made it to your room and when he got inside he ran around in circles and then sat down on the carpeted ground, (Y/D/N) does the same and cuddles up next to him. "I guess you weren't faking about knowing him..." You were getting out some food and both of you started eating. You guys talked for a while, about random things, like how you came to LA and tricks that your dogs knew. After having a good time Jamie said she should get going. You walked her back to where her car was parked and said your goodbyes, "I probably have no chance with Mark, so I'll hand him over to you," she smiles and tickles your sides. "Update me on anything that happens, here's my number." You guys exchange cellphone numbers and she drives off towards her home, today wasn't so bad! Just the morning horror, you actually made a new friend! When you were about to go to sleep you got a message,  
From: Your Honey Jamie (;  
To:(Y/N)   
Hey gurlll!!! I just wanted to ask, after work someday, did you want to go to the beach!? Like rn is when my body is at its prime, might as well!  
You chuckled and replied your yes. Maybe after you move into Marks house you can go out with her. You took a quick shower and went to sleep, you were so glad you met another girl like you, she also had such an awesome dog! Maybe you'd see her tomorrow at work. You wander into sleep and pet Y/D/N) goodnight.  
In the morning you wake up refreshed and ready for work, it was 6 and you hadn't woken up to slobber, good start. You put on some dress pants for women and a v-neck. You put on your wedges and walked (Y/D/N), when you came back you made sure he had water and was fed, you were pretty hungry yourself and ate some cereal. When you get to work you see a lady with cute curls and the same man thats your cubical neighbor, what was he doing? He had her by her wrist and she was trying to make him let go, wait, it was Jamie! "What the hell are you doing?!" You slam your car door and walk towards them both. He lets go of Jamie and leaves to go upstairs. "God, he's a creep." Jamie smiles at you and rubs her red wrist. "Thanks, he was just trying to get me to go out with him but I refused." "He needs to get help, he literally tried to do that to me last week," Both of you headed to the elevator and got in. "Yeah, I told him he was being pushy and a creep so I guess he got mad." You turned to look at her, "Woah, you're really straight forward." She laughed, you got off at your floor and waved her goodbye. When it was lunch time you got a text from Jamie, she wanted to repay you and buy you lunch, you guys met outside and walked to the café. Ordering some food you guys started talking, "you know, I was wondering this, but why are you in the hotel? Like if you work there why aren't you inside your own house and then just drive to PAX?" You were taking a sip of ice tea and nearly spit it all over the girl. You swallowed the tea, "I've had a bit of a problem with my house..." She looks at you with a face that tells you to continue. "My house... It kinda burned down..." "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!" She had her mouth wide open, "are you okay?!!" "Yeah, I wasn't in there, only... (Y/D/N)." She opened her mouth even wider, "is he okay!! You know if you don't have a place to stay you can live with me." You shook your head and looked down and the table, "I have a place to stay, I'm moving in today." She grabbed your head and looked you straight in the eyes. "I'm serious, if you don't have a place, I'm totally okay with letting you crash with me." You smiled and grabbed her hands in yours, "I'm not lying, I'm moving in today." She lets go of her death grip on your head and gives you a look of curiosity, "and where is that?" You unconsciously snap your head back down to the table, "I can't say the actual address..." You remembered that if Marks address got out it would be way too troubling, "and why is that?" You could feel her stares burning at your face. "I'm living with Mark." You said it so quiet, only a dog could hear it. "What? If you mumble that quietly no one will understand you." You look up at her and turn her head to her ear, "It's Marks house." You whispered it, it's way too embarrassing to say out loud. Some how the embarrassment didn't reach Jamie, she pulled her head back and looked at you with the same blank expression as yesterday, "you, there, how, why, dogs?, Mark?" She stuttered different words, "yes with him, in his house, with my dog." She grins so big it didn't seem like she could talk, instead of words coming out, a high pitched squeal escaped her mouth. She got up and ordered a parfait still smiling and then brought it to the table and slid it down to your side. "Congratulations." You looked at her questionably, shrugged, and started to eat the chocolate banana parfait, "thanks." You see a spoon reach for a big scoop out of the tall glass, "Hey! You just got me this!" Both of you laugh and the day passes through work like lightening. When you guys head back to your respective places, you think about the trip to the beach. "Hey, about the beach idea," "It'll be fun!" She cuts you off. You sigh at her and continue, "wanna go tomorrow? Just you, me, and our dogs?" She smiles and nods her head vigorously. "I'll text you when we can meet, I'll drive and you can tell me where to go." Jamie jumps on you and gives you a tight squeeze, "later!"   
You make it to the hotel and see Mark and his friends at the bar, after talking a little with them, you leave and make your way to the elevator. Mark walks you there and before you could walk into the elevator he grabs you from behind. You slide in between his strong arms and look up to see him, "come back down here and we can drive to my house," he smiles and let's you go into the elevator. "See you later."  
When you reach your room you cannonball into the hotel bed for the last time, what was that! How can he be so cute, you could feel your heartbeat through every part of your body. Ugh, it feels like a love from high school, the thrill made your heart throb, why did he make you feel so happy? You came to LA, burned your house down, and made two firm relationships with people you have only known for less than a month. Either you were so unlucky for losing your house, or so lucky for meeting them. Praise the heavens for whatever the hell this was. You were pretty sure you used all your life's good luck. You grabbed your packed stuff and said goodbye to this room, when you hauled your stuff down to the lobby you saw Mark, he was waiting, waiting for you.


	13. Beach Babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell already I'm kinda into writing about clothing, I cant wear any of these things cuz they're too revealing, so might as well make you guys wear them in the story!

You legs trembled as you stepped towards Mark, when he saw you, he smiled his sweet, gentle grin. You checked out of the hotel and went over to Mark and his friends, "so I guess I'll follow you in my car?" You were still really nervous about staying with him. Everyone filed into Marks car and you got into your own with (Y/D/N), "Jesus Christ I'm nervous," you said to (Y/D/N). You followed the car to the house he was telling you about, the outside was gorgeous, he even said the back had a pool! When you came out of the car, you looked over at Marks truck, it was like a clown car, people came out just as an endless supply. After bringing your bags inside Mark pointed the room you would stay in, his house was a normal two story house. After you dumped your stuff into the empty room you came back out to talk to everyone. It was around dinner so everyone was gonna go out to eat at a Japanese restaurant, of course you were also invited, you agreed happily and this time, joined the clowns inside the huge truck.  
When arriving at the restaurant you had to wait because the amount of people you had was huge, like ten. Everyone decided to order a bunch of rolls and just share them all around, it was fun, laughter filled the air, and when it was time to go it was about 8 or 9. You had been so grateful for all of this, the place to stay and such wonderful friends. You all got out and walked to the car, "SHOTGUN!" Jack squeezed past everyone and bounced in front of the passenger seats door. Everyone got in and Mark dropped them off at the hotel. It was only the two of you left in the car, you moved to the front seat after everyone left. It was a quiet ride back and you were drowsy. "(Y/N), we're back." You felt a shake and opened your eyes to Mark, "carry me again." You dragged your arms up and around his neck and felt him pull you out of the seat with a tight grip, after walking into the house, with some trouble getting the door open, the two dogs whined from inside their cages, your feet were set onto the ground and you ran over to open the cages. (Y/D/N) went around sniffing everything and Chica followed right beside him. You went to the bathroom to pee, when you got inside you saw a small glass bottle filled with shiny liquid, you picked it up and yelled over to Mark, "is this why you smell so good?" You heard footsteps and then Mark pops out, "oh that, I don't use it that much, actually I don't really use cologne." You put it back down and looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh..." If he didn't use anything why did he smell so good? You looked back at Mark and he was smiling, "how about your perfume, it smells good too," you turned red and looked away, "I don't use mine." After feeling equally embarrassed and awkward he walked back to the living room. It was like people say, when you are meant for each other your natural scent is an aroma that smells good to your partner, as weird as it sounds, it kinda made you happy. After using the restroom you walked back to the living room where Mark was falling asleep on the couch. The tv was playing some shows and you decided to sit on the bean bags by the couch, you also felt sleepy and you started to fall asleep then Chica and (Y/D/N) brushed up against you. You rubbed your eyes and got up, a blanket fell off your lap. Mark wasn't on the couch anymore, he covered you with a blanket, how adorable can one person be? You walked around the house a bit and took in everything. There was an open door with slow changing colored lights, you walked to it slowly, after looking inside you saw Mark sprawled face down on his bed. He had a fucking night light. You slipped back out and walked to your own room, it was about 10, you slip into one of your dads old shirts you stole and let down your hair. You curl up into the bland bed and feel yourself bounce when (Y/D/N) jumps up on the bed. You pulled him closer and went to sleep.  
In the morning your phones alarm went off, you swiped your phones screen and turned it off. After getting up, you start to prepare for work, you get out your dry shampoo and spray your roots, you brush your hair up to a ponytail, then you make your way to the bathroom across the hall, you wash your face then head back to your room. Sitting down on the ground by the tall sliding mirror door of the closet you finish your makeup and choosing clothes. You wore a skin tight ankle length maxi dress, after you changed, you headed into the kitchen where Mark was sitting at the counter, "good morning." He looked at you, a good up and down, then a smile. He sipped some coffee before saying, "you look nice, earlier was a good look too." You flushed red and remembered you weren't wearing shorts under the shirt. "It would be best if you actually remembered to wear your clothes please." Mark laughs and points to the cabinet, "there's cereal if you want, and the milks in the fridge." You get out a bowl and eat some cereal at the same counter as him. You feed (Y/D/N) the food you recently bought, "are you gonna be here for the day? Like should I put (Y/D/N) in a cage or in my room?" "Nah it's totally fine! I'll watch him with Chica, I don't do anything other than record and sometimes edit." You take your stuff from your room and put on your wedges you left at the door. You whistle for (Y/D/N) and he comes running, "I'll be back in a few minutes then I'll leave for work." You step out the door and have (Y/D/N) do his business in the near by grass. After getting back into the house you let (Y/D/N) run inside to Mark. You wave goodbye and drive to work. Meeting Jamie outside the building you guys talk for a bit, "about the beach today," Jamie starts out, "did you wanna go right after or have a bit to get ready?" You thought for a bit, "Oh shit, I don't even have a swimsuit, my clothes burnt in the fire so I've been restocking on clothes, it might sound like it sucks but it's actually pretty damn great." Jamie starts to bounce and seem excited, "we can go shopping for yours when we go out!! I want to head back to get my stuff first, then you can get ready and drive over to pick me up at my house!" You hold each other hands and squeal like high school girls. Work went by slowly, but you made it alive, you went back home and used the new key Mark had given you. "I'm back." You slowly move into the house. You take off your shoes by the door and then walk into your room. You accidentally knock over your suit case and then hear steady footsteps. You watch the open door, then Mark pops in the door way holding a knife. After realizing you weren't a burglar he sighed a sigh of relief, "I fucking thought you were a butt stabber or something." You laugh, "sorry. I'm gonna go out again so I just wanted to let you know." He nodded and proceeded back to his room, "I'm going out too so if you aren't taking (Y/D/N) put him in your room, and make sure he can't just open the door." You hear Mark shuffled back and forth before actually leaving. You remove your make up and replace it with waterproof mascara and brow gel, of course you were gonna look good, it was the beach for fucks sake. You take out your hair curler and let down your hair, after having a cute loose wavy curl throughout your hair you decide it's time to head out. You drive to the address Jamie texted you and met her outside, she looked gorgeous and was totally not kidding about her body. You inspected her sheer lace top with the bright blue triangle bikini visible. She had on super short shorts and lace up flip flops. "Someone's ready!" You yell out from your cars window. "(Y/N)! You know it baby!! Let's go buy you some hot new bikinis!" She hops in and you guys go shopping for a while. Lincoln and (Y/D/N) were just following you both around, it was awesome that Jamie has the same love in fashion. You ended up buying a white mesh crochet crop top bikini with a matching white bottom. To wear on top you had a laced, off shoulder, see through coverup, you ended up buying a pair of the same lace up flip flops as Jamie, both of you felt like badasses. You looked around the mall some more and both you and Jamie bought some retro aviator sunglasses. When you arrived at the beach you left your other clothes in your car and just brought sunscreen, money, your phones, and a towel for each of you. You walked a little towards the beach when Jamie realized she left her hat in the car, "Wait here I'll go run and get it, watch Lincoln!" You stand underneath a palm tree with Lincoln and (Y/D/N) next to you. While waiting you hear a few whistles and some guys try to talk to you. You ignore them until one guys takes it too far, you see him snap a shot of you with a professional camera standing there, you walk up to him, "did you just take a picture of me? If you did, delete that right now, that's a crime you creep!" He ignores you and proceeds to walk away, what a douche. Jamie's back and she has her hair under a navy blue baseball cap, "what just happened?" You stand with your hands on your hips, "I think that creep took a picture of me!" Jamie laughed, "I'm not certain, but I think if you mean that guy, he tried to take one of me by your car too, you are a total babe though." You pick up the towels from the ground when you hear another camera shutter, it's that freak again, you get ready to walk over to him but Jamie stops you, "it's fine, just leave it." Both of you walk to a empty spot under a beach umbrella and lay down your towels, you take off your cover up and shoes then get a coat of sunscreen on, Jamie does the same as she takes she shorts and lace top off. You place your stuff in a pile where you can see it and run into the water, (Y/D/N) and Lincoln plunged deep into the water, doggy paddling all around. You have a good time with Jamie, floating at a height where your hair won't go limp. "Hey the waters making me wrinkly let's walk for a bit," you get out of the water and call your dogs to follow. You walk back and forth talking about random stuff and laughing when there was an occasional slip. The whole time you hear calls from guys but both of you ignore them. "Excuse me, I seem to be lost, could you help me find... Your numbers?" You look at Jamie after hearing the man speak from behind you, she was on the verge of laughing and so were you. You turned to look at the guy, "sorry, but we're not reall...." when you see the guy you couldn't help but let a laugh out "What the fuck Mark!" You and Jamie were laughing uncontrollably, it didn't seem like he knew who you were till you pulled down your sunglasses. He face palmed and turned to yell, "Hey! Let's stop, I think I got enough filmed!" Matt and Ryan walk towards you from behind a tree. "Sorry, that was really embarrassing, I didn't know that it was you guys." You searched his well toned body, "it's fine, that gave us a good laugh." You see his eyes wander and create a perverted look, you covered your chest with your hands and let out a fake squeal. "You're gonna have weird tan lines..." He pried his eyes off your body. You guys enjoy a while longer at the beach and Mark suggests everyone should come over for a barbecue. Jamie agrees with her usual blank face, and you think it's time to head back. You say your 'see you in a little bit's and then head to your cars, both of you had your beach clothes back on and your dogs were completely exhausted. You climbed into the car and headed back home, "let me get something at my house first!" You pit stop at Jamie's house and she runs back outside with a bottle of alcohol. She climbs back into the car and hands it to you, "don't worry, it's not real, it's juice." You looked at her puzzled. She puts on a creepy smile, "use it to your advantage." You smack her arm. When you reach the house they were already inside. You parked the car and hopped out. Rushing inside, the odor of barbecue passed through your nose, "Smells great!" Jamie and you say in unison. You close the door and walk into the back of the house, it was so pretty, there were lights in the back pool, patches of grass, and a table by the grill. Mark shouts "Let's eat!" All of you eat the delicious food and dance to the music, it was like an awesome party. Everyone was still in their swimsuits and practically got wet again, the three dogs were jumping in and out of the pool and shaking off the water in the middle of the group. It was like 10 or 11 even everyone started heading home, "thanks for letting me stay!" Jamie smiled and waved to Mark, you drove her home and gave her a gigantic hug, "today was soooo fun! Invite me to some other stuff too!" She headed inside and waved you off, when you got back, it was only Mark, he asked if you could wait outside for a bit, he wanted to record something, and didn't want to explain a half naked girl in his video. You nodded and went out the back door. It was pretty dark out, but there were lights all around the back, including the pool lights. You were taking your new lace up flip flops off when (Y/D/N) grabs it and starts to run. You tried to grab him but he slips just out of reach, for a while you chase him back and forth around the pool, you couldn't catch him so you took off your coverup and swung it in between you hands to try and catch him, it worked! You were exhausted and sat down on the edge of the pool, you sunk you legs in the water and cooled yourself off. Mark opened the door and walked outside to you, you guys exchanged a few bashful glances, the feeling it gave you was great.


	14. Train Wreck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a tad shorter than the other chapters, but please forgive me! I'm still here chanting 2 chapters free time! 2 chapters free time!

He walked slowly towards you and sat down putting his legs into the water next to yours. You looked into his eyes and back down to the well lit water. You kicked as hard as you could and it splashed both of you, after laughing you saw Marks hair soaked and covering the front of his face, "(Y/N), you did not just do that." You stood right up started running around the pool, after screaming, you see Mark get up from the other side of the pool, hair still in his face, his feet turn all the way backwards, and he starts to walk like that. "OH MY GOD MARK STOP!" You laughed at him while he threatened you with a lisp, "I'm gonna getcha!" He couldn't walk very fast with his feet backwards so you could just walk around the pool as slowly as you wanted. When you paused for a little, he took the opportunity and dashed as quickly as a bullet train. You squeaked as he grabbed you by the waist and lifted you above the water, "Mark Fischbach, don't you dare!" You grab his arms and prepare yourself, "I think this is a fair punishment." He drops you into the water and you make a big splash, "I HATE YOU!" You get back out of the water with flattened hair, he was laughing so hard you took the chance to try and push him into the water, he didn't budge, but seeing you try so hard he fakes his fall, flailing his arms around like a maniac. The laughing was over and you guys wrapped yourselves in towels. Heading inside you decided to watch a movie, you grabbed the bottle of juice from Jamie, might as well try. "Hey Mark, want some alcohol Jamie brought over?" He shakes his head, "can't drink, for health reasons." You shrug your shoulders, "it's not r..." You stop yourself and bring the bottle over to where you were gonna sit. (Y/D/N) and Chica were still outside because they were wet. Mark moved the bean bag over to the bottom of the couch, he was sitting below you. You had your legs on the couch and you were wrapped inside the towel. "I'll drink enough for the both of us." You opened the bottle and took a sip, Jamie was telling the truth, it was just juice. Mark was looking at you for a while like you were crazy, but he shrugged it off, "don't get too drunk." The movie was playing and the lights were off outside now. You finished the bottle in no time and decided it was the moment of truth, does Mark actually like you the same way? You stood up and slide down right in between his legs, you looked up to see his reaction, he was trying not to look down to your boobs, but it was a futile attempt, his eyes wandered down your body. Of course it didn't bother you, that was your goal. You shot a silly grin so it seemed more like you had a bit to drink, you grabbed his arms and crossed them along your waist. After turning your attention back to the you felt him squeeze you and pull you closer in. You were smiling like crazy, and then you felt something press on your head... did he.... just kiss the top of your head? You felt the kiss and after he rested his head on yours. You think he noticed that you went stiff, "(Y/N)?" He lifted his head off yours. You scooted away so you could turn to him, he just flipped a switch. You sat back in between his legs, this time your facing him. You did this in one swift second. Now facing him you weren't sure what to do, "did you just kiss my head?" You stared at him some more, "oh... I didn't think you noticed... Sorry it was weird wasn't it." He was looking away now, you couldn't think of anything, he really did kiss your head, what the actual fuck. You couldn't handle thinking about it anymore, you grabbed his head, one hand on each side, and pulled his head towards yours. Your soft lips met his rough lips, instead of a deep kiss you pressed your lips against his, it was more like a tease for him, just pushing your lips together with his, not a French kiss. You take it that the bait worked, he pulled away and this time grabbed the back of your head, he tilted his head and in reflex you did the same, this time the kiss was deeper, it had more feeling. You felt shivers down your whole body, it was like he was melting you. Obviously you couldn't lose, so you moved your arms around his neck and pushed yourself on him, your towel slipped off and you were pressing him against the sofa while he still had your head in his hands. One of his hands wandered lower, it slid down your neck, to your shoulder, down to your waist, and then made a sudden movement under your bottom. His other hand followed shortly after, you pulled away from the kiss, a long needed breather, and then got pulled back into one just as intense, it was like a dance between you two, he pulled his head back trying to get away from the kiss but you moved forward still trailing on his lips. You let him break away from you and look at him, he was staring at you with desire and lust, probably the same exact look of your face. There was no talking except the occasional moan you let out, you were expecting him to lure you back into a passionate kiss, but instead he stands up, still holding you from your ass, and turns straight over to the couch, Mark sets you on the couch and plants one hand on the top of the couch and the other right next to your thigh. His face came closer to yours and he grinned with pleasure, you were planning on receiving the continue on the last kiss, but instead, he copies you. He pushes his lips against yours and lets out a laugh at the same time. When he pulls away you frown at him, you put your hands by his neck and tug, this time you instigated the kiss. You were trapped between his arms so you couldn't move very well, so you started to lean to the side and, as planned, he kept the kiss and followed your leaning. You pulled him on top of you, now you were laying on the couch, Mark above you, the atmosphere was setting sparks off, the chemistry between you two was amazing, till he pulled away. "What's wrong?" You say as he sits up and takes his hands off you. "I... I don't think we should do this." The shock of hearing this broke you. Instead of saying words, nothing came out, "maybe we sh..." You stopped Mark and pushed him out of the way. "I'm sorry," he said it so quiet you almost missed picking it up, you walked into your room and closed the door. _Why?_  If he was so into it, why did he say that! You climbed into the bed and leaned against the wall, involuntarily, tears started falling down. You cried for a long time, it felt like ages, but of course the ages slipped away and you cried yourself to sleep.

After you woke up your eyes were more swollen then they've ever been, and your heart felt like it was shattered. You were hesitant about going into the kitchen, so you lingered in your room getting ready as slowly as you could. You thought comfy clothes would be better for you, so you put on a floral shirt, slipped into some gray leggings and threw on a kimono cardigan. You were too tired to do your hair, left it messy just pinning it out of your face. You sneaked out of the room, but to your gain less attempts Mark was still there, he was feeding Chica and (Y/D/N) they must've slept outside for the night. When (Y/D/N) saw you he ran to you and brought Marks attention with him. You looked away and made small steps towards him, "good morning," you said in an infinitesimal voice. You looked up to see what face he was making, it turns out he wasn't looking at you either. When you made eye contact he started, "about what happened last night..." You interrupted him scared that tears might fall again, "did something happen? I only remember waking up in my room." You gave a smile, "I probably drank too much," you walked to get cereal. You couldn't see his face, and he couldn't see yours, there was a silence while you started eating. "Oh... well... it was nothing important, never mind." Your heart sank even more than it had since last night, and his last words,  _I'm sorry,_ stirred your inside like a pot of simmering stew, so harmless but they were potent like a bullet through your chest. What does he mean nothing important! How could you feel so much and so strongly, but this person wasn't fazed at all! You felt so many emotions, it ran through your brain and you couldn't process any of them, pain, sadness, frustration, anger, sorrow, dejection, gloom, your heart ached like it was being torn from your body and thrown across the room several times, it beat so fast, so hard just for the one man, just leave me it hurts _too much_ , stop, STOP,  _STOP!_ You could hear what your heart was saying, it was crying, begging, suffering. You couldn't move for a while, just standing there, your existence itself was like paper, so thin, easily ripped. How could only words hurts you so badly, like being written on,  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ the words resonated deep in your body, it's not like it was a bad thing, just, please no more, if you had anymore things thrown at you, you'd break for good, _dont talk, don't speak!_ The feelings built up. It was too much, you felt it bubbling up and over. You remembered his touch, the way it felt, it was so much, too much. You went numb, no feelings, nothing left. You finished your cereal, pet (Y/D/N), "I'm off." You walked outside with your stuff, put on your shoes and went into the car. You tired to breath, it was like you lost all your senses. You tried to shake it off, you looked in the mirror. You let one laugh out, "hah!" Now you get why Jamie's face was so blank, too many things were going on, no one of them could explain the feelings all together, so none of them made it to your face. You drove off.


	15. Dainty Parallel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all you guys here for the Markimoo action, I have to apologize and say this fanfic is going to take a turn into how wonderful I can make this readers life. OF COURSE there will be smexy Mark action, just intermixed with the life I want to give the reader. I will put a notice in the notes saying if there's Mark action, so if you aren't interested that much of the fashion life, then you can skip the chapter and wait for the good parts. This chapter is no smexy action. If you skip through these chapter and wait for the Mark ones I'll try my best to make it so your not super confused.

You really didn't want to deal with anything, but when you stepped out of the car and saw Jamie park hers, you felt like a train wreck. Part of you wanted to beat someone and the other wanted to have a cuddle buddy. When Jamie saw you her face lit up and both of you ran to each other. When she let go of you and saw your face she immediately got concerned, "(Y/N)?! What the fuck happened! You look like you cried all night!" When she brought you in for another hug, your vision blurred and tears built up. You blinked them away and asked if she would listen, right away she nodded. You explained what happened and how he didn't seem to care how you forgot. She got up super angry and stomped her foot, but after a while of thinking about it, she told you that it would be better if you actually talked to him about what happened. Obviously you refused, but when you really thought about it, there's nothing more that could happen to your, already fractured heart. You thanked her for the quite obvious advice, and started to get up to go inside. Then you heard a camera shutter. You turned to look and saw the same creep as yesterday, "Okay you fool!" You fully faced him with a hand on your hip, "I'm not in the mood for this right now! What the FUCK do you want? A full body beating!?" Jamie joined you and stood straight by your side. When the guy finally looked up from the camera he stuck out his hand, "I'm Zac." Did this stupid ass guy really think you wanted to shake his dirty hand, "Look. I don't want you taking anymore pictures of me and my friend or were gonna call the police." You stared him dead straight in his eyes, he takes out two cards from his pocket and hands them to you. "I'm really sorry about taking your photos without permission, it's just, I'm a photographer for street fashion, and right now I'm trying to find two people with astounding fashion sense." You crinkle your face, "stop your bullshit. Do you think I'll believe you?" He rubs his neck with the back of his hand, still holding the cards in the other, "I know this may seem really fake, but I want you two to collaborate with my company, it's just like a side hobby, but you'll get money, and as much clothes as you want!" You were going to talk more but Jamie starts out this time, "okay we're obviously not going to believe your lying ass, so couldn't you just give it up and leave?" You both were staring this man down, but he wouldn't admit he was lying, "I'm being completely truthful, please." You sighed, even with the mood you were in, filling the void in your heart with beating this man wouldn't help, you took one of the cards and looked at Jamie, nodding for her to do the same. After inspecting it, it seemed like a real store. "I know what I did was not morally right, and illegal, but I hope you can over see all that and contact the number on there, there's also the website to my company, and the website of the street fashion project I started of you two." You eyed the guy, "started?" He looked up into the sky, "I kinda... have been taking pictures of you both... like everyday." You couldn't believe this guy! That's completely an invade of your privacy and totally disgusting. You grab Jamie's arm and head into the building, "call the number and I'll fill you in on the jobs!" You hear Zac yell while you stomp into the building elevator. You were fuming and Jamie had to calm you down, "hey (Y/N), it's fine, just brush it off, you can just ignore the guy if you really want to." You were mostly mad about this but a small part of you, really small, hoped the guy was being real, and you could dive into the happiness fashion brought you. Jamie told you she would check out how legit the thing was and that you should do the same, especially since if he was faking, you could really just get the guy arrested. You got off into your cubical and went online to the website of his company, _Dainty Parallel_ , you've never heard of the clothing shop. You scrolled for a while and read up about it, _Dainty Parallel is a sweat-shop free store, we just opened this company and started finding people to help boost the idea of sweat-shop free clothing brands. We have photographers join us to participate in the mission, to make this more exciting, the best group of one photographer, two models, with the highest popularity and most influence will be our brands top group and have their names know throughtout the company's fan base._  You were a little surprised after reading this and clicked to the store button, they had multiple categories of styles of clothing, broken into different way to pair the styles, how to wear certain clothes, suggestions on finding the style that suits you, and even a layout of the clothes they had for sale. Zooming through the clothing, this was an actual company you would go to and buy stuff from, for like ever. You saw some links and decided to go through them, the links were paired with photographers names, about 10. The company was just started and only in California, each photographer was set in different places in California, and when you came across the name of Zachary Pilbury, there was no link, just the place of his search for models, LA. Every other person had a link and two other names with theirs, I guess he didn't have his two people. The more you searched the website, the more interested you got. Then you got a text from Jamie.  
From: Your Honey Jamie (;  
To: (Y/N)  
Bro. Right now I'm looking at this website and I really don't think the guy was playing around. I've heard of this company and they just came out but started skyrocketing up the ranks. I was reading about the mission or whatever and it does say that the best group gets the fame and money, that doesn't sound too bad.  
You look back at the website and can't help but regain some of your senses, this might help you feel better. At lunch you meet with Jamie and decide to call Zac to the café, he came within a few minutes and sits with you excitedly, "did you change your minds!" You looked at Jamie and started to discuss about it, "I'm still kind of worried about this, but after I saw that website, and all the stuff on there, my interest is peaked." Zac starts to talk about the competition between photographers, he seemed genuine about it and you were actually interested. After talking for a while he finally got his agreement from you both, "Great! I just need you guys to go to the company and fill some stuff out so you can be my official group!" You smiled at him and exchanged your phone numbers, "I'm free later today." You leave with Jamie back to work, you felt better now, way better than this morning. Just thinking about it was making your chest throb, you tried to move your mind onto the thought of joining the fashion industry and it helped relieve your brain from overheating and breaking like before. Work flew by and you got a call from Zac, "hey! I'll text you the address and you can come over here to sign up!" You made your way to the building and see the sign, Dainty Parallel, the building was huge, and walking in the building full of clothing, you had to keep your eyes off the clothing just to stay away from jumping into a shopping spree. After you reached the door that said employees only, you saw Zac and he waved you over to go in, "Jamie's already inside." You go in hesitantly, you see Jamie sitting in front of a desk, there's a fairly old lady, and she waved you to move forward, "Hello, you must be (Y/N). I'm Melissa, the owner of Dainty Parallel. Seeing your clothing right now, I'm not so sure about Zac's choice in models." She looks you up and down, "except you are fairly pretty and in good shape." You nod at the lady, not sure if you should be offended or happy. You sit down next to Jamie and see a paper with information, you started reading it, it was saying the basics of what the job you were signing up for was. Just like Zac said, this job wasn't going to require your full time, so you could be working full time as something else. You read some more, reading about the battle between groups, and the fashion shows they would do. The top groups would be the ones helping produce the main supply of clothing ideas and they would be the top models for the brand, this sounded way to good to be true. You pinched your thigh, it hurt. After reading everything you were so excited about this, you signed your information about name, number, how available you are, what type of fashion you like, and like why you agreed to join. You finished up and handed the paper along with Jamie's to Melissa. She smiled and took the papers, neatly filing them into a drawer. She dismissed you guys and told Zac to start wherever he wanted and just to update you both of what happens throughout the times. You got out of the building and Zac thanked you both, "I just wanted to start on you looking at the website for our group! For the most part, the clothing that you wore, and that I took pictures of you in, are clothing that was recently displayed in the shop, everyday when you have free time I would like to meet in the shop and you guys can pick out clothes, wear them, mix and match, rip and design, whatever you want, and I just have to take pictures of you guys off in the city walking around." You said goodbye and drove off. Today was a mixed feelings day, balancing out your lopsided heart. But now was the worst part of the day, going back to the house. You came up the the gate and slowly parked. He was inside the house, Mark was inside.


	16. Let's Go On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a chapter with Mark in it. Please enjoy,  
> (Y/H/T) is your hair type, like straight or curly hair

You walked as slowly as you could inside the house, you were about to take off your shoes, but you heard Mark scream as loud as a firecracker. You panicked and had no time to take your shoes off, you ran inside and tried to find the room he was in, marks room, no, your room, no, you ran into his recording room, nearly tumbling when you stopped at the door. When you saw him there, sitting in a chair, perfectly fine, Chica by his feet and (Y/D/N) sleeping on the couch, you couldn't keep yourself standing. When you crashed onto the ground Mark was laughing, obviously at you. You probably looked like a mess, you were out of breath, on the verge or crying, you were so worried about him. He finished his laughing and took his earphones off, "you okay?" You glared at him from the ground, "Fuck no! I thought you were dying or something!" He laughed some more and told you to bring a chair so you could watch him and make sure he doesn't die. He was recording a horror game and you were just sitting there, you guess he really did brush off everything that happened. Occasionally when he was talking to himself he would look over at you and smile, on reflex to his silly grins you smiled back, almost a real smile. When he was done he chimed a cute and goofy, "bye bye!" He took off his earphones and stopped the recording, "you seem more energetic than this morning." Just the thought of it made you want to throw up, "yeah, I guess I just felt a little bad." You got up to leave and felt his stare burn into your back, you looked over your shoulder and see him staring at your butt. You let out a laugh and walk the rest of the way out with your hands over your bottom. You walked into the living room and sat down a while, you still didn't feel good but it was better than that feeling of nothing. You were snacking on some popcorn and watching a show, (Y/D/N) was next to you, he probably missed you since this morning. When Mark stepped into the room you had to catch your breath, maybe now would be a good time to talk about what happened. "Hey..." Both of you say simultaneously, "you go first," you let Mark start off. "I was wondering, if later today, or anytime tomorrow, if you wanted to do something, you don't seem that lively and maybe something fun would help." You were turned back to the tv, chewing the popcorn helped calm your nerves, "okay, but it better be something fun," you didn't want to reject him, and maybe you might be able to talk about some stuff then. After deciding on laser tag, you had wanted to put it off till tomorrow after work, it might be cool to get some pictures of you and Jamie in there for Dainty Parallel advertising. He agreed and went back into recording. You wanted to take a walk so you called Jamie and asked if she wanted to come with, of course she didn't hesitate. You were meeting her at the park, you told Mark and took (Y/D/N) out. When she came you were watching (Y/D/N) run around while you sat on the ground, "(Y/N)! Did you talk to Mark yet?" She sat next to you and Lincoln started chasing (Y/D/N). "No... we did decide on laser tag tomorrow though. I was thinking maybe you could come with?" She smacked you, "you just don't want to be alone with him!" You laughed, "no! For real I was thinking maybe we could get pictures for Dainty Parallel!" She elbowed you, "fine, but that's just because I want to try out their clothes!" You stayed in the park till it was late, after eating from the food vendors, and feeding your dogs, you guys separated with a hug. When you got home it was dark, Mark was probably sleeping already, so you snuck into your room and changed into some pajamas. After you were ready for sleep you closed your door and curled up with (Y/D/N), you weren't sure how to feel, you tried to not think about anything and go to sleep, but your mind kept running, what if Mark doesn't like you, what if you aren't good enough for the Dainty Parallel group, or what if everything just goes down hill. You sleep with all the bad thoughts. In the morning you were feeling way better, you got ready, just throwing on clothes after you showered. Your hair was naturally (Y/H/T), and you left it like that today. Mark was probably asleep today because when you went into the kitchen no one was there. You ate breakfast, fed (Y/D/N), and went out to walk him. You came back, let him go inside and kissed him on the snout. Work was boring, just like usual, but it was great that you had this job. At lunch you met Zac and asked if laser tag would be a cool idea of a place to take photos, he agreed and told you to meet at the building after work so you could create outfits. Bored, you returned to work, you were trying to think of things to do, maybe it would be cool to see a little more of Mark. You opened a tab and went to YouTube, Markiplier. You click on a recently uploaded video, it was the horror game you were watching him play! You watched, in the middle of the game with the biggest jump scare, Mark screamed and seconds after, looked over to his right and started laughing, that was most likely the part where you were sitting on the ground. The video continued and he looked often to the side and smiled. He said his cute outro and music started playing, you were about to click out but then you looked at the bar and there was still minutes of video left. You continued and the music stopped, a video was playing and it was of Marks back, it was taking in fair distance from him. Mark started to walk up to girls and saying the same line, "excuse me, I seem to be lost, could you help me find your number?" Most of the girls laughed at him, few recognized him, and some just completely ignored him. Then it came to one you recognized, Mark stood behind two girl with dogs walking beside them, he asked his line and the girl turned around, "sorry, but were not..." It was you! You turned fully and laughed with Jamie, "what the fuck Mark!" You took off your sunglasses and Mark looks stunned, the video changes, it was him inside his house. He started talking, "I hope you guys enjoyed watching me try and pick up hot girls... It wasn't very fun for me, but it was a bonus clip I wanted to include. Thanks for watching the whole way through and as always, I will see you guys next time. Bye bye!" The video ends with him waving. You weren't expecting to see yourself in the video! You scrolled down to look at the comments, many were compliments, "the girls at 16:52 were the hottest ones," "16:53 when the girl yelled at Mark it seemed like she knew him," and ones like "the last girls were so cute!" You scrolled down farther and loaded other comments, "those two girls at 16:52 look familiar, oh shit!" There was a link attached to this comment, you opened it and it was the website to Zac's pictures of you and Jamie. How could these people be linking these things together so well? You looked at more comments, "Mark kept looking over when he was playing the game, was someone in there with him?" "17:10 while he's talking if you look in the door to outside there's the girl from the beach chasing a golden retriever. It can't be Chica out there because Chica walked along the room, that girl at the beach had a dog with her too!" "17:10 bikini girl spotted!" "Marks new girlfriend 17:11," your head was spinning so fast, these people were so quick, you didn't even see yourself in the door! You went back to the times and then saw yourself run across the side of the pool completely visible. You held your head in your hands. Everything was just piling and piling, you're not even his girlfriend! You closed the tab and looked at the time, it was about 4. You got up from your cubical and headed out of work, you caught Jamie and told her to meet you at Dainty. When you got into the house Mark was there, he was waiting. "Hey I'm back!" You shook (Y/D/N)'s head. "We should go to the laser tag place soon, I have somewhere I wanna go first though." He nodded and got up from the counter. When you climbed into your car it was a silent ride to the building, you were afraid to talk, the words you didn't want to say might slip out so you just kept quiet. You stopped at the store and told Mark he could come, he had a confused look on his face, but followed you. When you were inside, Zac and Jamie were there, Jamie was looking around the clothes, super excited, and Zac was just leaning against a wall, playing with his camera. Jamie called you over and you told Mark he could just wait there, you were talking to Jamie about what kind of style you should go with, the point of the pictures you'd take would mostly be about putting together the clothes they own, you'd advertise ways to how to match them, and how to change up the actual clothing. You both agreed on something really bright and flashy for the theme of laser tag, you both wore neon colored loose long sleeved shirts with leggings that had a stripe of leather on the outside. Your grabbed some belts and wrapped then on your waist, tucking the front part of the shirt inside. Jamie went around and picked out some matching white boots. When you were done changing you looked around the shop for Zac and he was talking with Melissa, she looked over at you and started walking towards you, "is that man over there with you?" You looked at her point to Mark and you nodded, "he's famous isn't he? Markiplier or something like that. If you could, just this once, you can have him join the photo shoot." You looked at Jamie and smiled. Both of you walked over to the waiting Mark and grabbed him to pull him over to the men's side of the store. "What's happening?" He got dragged with you two and you made him change into a bright baseball T-shirt with black jeans and neon shoes. He questioned your guys sense of style, "this is really... different." Both of you laughed and inserted a bright white belt in his jeans. You guys were ready to go.


	17. Bob Bob and Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with Mark! I just watched Mark, Felix, Jack, and Tom, four grown men, shock their balls, I need a new life.

After you argued about who's car to get into, you all agree about letting Jamie drive and Mark telling her the directions. You arrive at the laser tag building, neon lights and big displays were all over the place. You walked inside to the counter, the place was relatively empty, it was three vs three or two vs two, you guys were deciding how long you wanted to stay for. When you were ready, you and Mark came up to the counter to buy the tickets together, the teenage girl was on her phone, she didn't look very happy about her part time job, "welcome, how long would you like to stay?" She looked up from her phone and her eyes widened, "Markiplier!?" Mark laughed, "who's that?" You stood there watching the girl try to form words, she looked over to you and she covers her mouth. She looks back and forth between you too, "you're (Y/N) right? From Dainty Parallel!" You were surprised she knew you, you had just joined the store like a day ago. Her smile couldn't get any bigger, "are you two dating? I heard that you even live together!" You looked at Mark and both of you nodded in mischief, "Who are those people your talking about? We're Ralph and Abby." You both laugh as the girl asks to take a picture with you both, it was hard to reject her so you smiled while she took a selfie with you and Mark in the background. You continued your order and bought the tickets for the four of you. "Is it alright if that guy over there just takes picture instead of actually playing?" She nodded, "yeah you guys bought him a ticket anyway, have fun!" You walked into the dark room and were greeted by some people who handed you a vest, helmet, and gun. You put them on and asked if Zac was ready. "Let me get a picture of all of you before you actually start." You pose with Mark in between you and Jamie, both of you look to the side and hold your guns like your ready to shoot, Mark stands straight up with his hands out like he was some kind of God, all of you laughed, then proceeded into the room full of objects. On the screen there were two columns, red and blue. Mark, Jamie, and (Y/N) were on the red side, you changed the names into nicknames, Mark as Chica, Jamie as Lincoln, and you as (Y/D/N). You were up against the blue team, Bob, Bob, and Bob, creative. When you headed into the room, there were screams sent across the room, you hid behind the objects and tried not to get shot. You were gonna get ready to run and tell Mark and Jamie to follow you, but they both were jumping over the objects and charging at the poor blue team. They fired as much as they could and got two for two, now it was just Bob and you. You moved around cautiously trying to scope out where to hide. You brushed past the wide open parts and hid behind a barrel. You see a flashing blue light move across the same wide space and you shoot as wildly as possible, you hear a beep and the guys moan, you got him? You got him! You jumped up with your hands in the air, "YEAH!" Mark and Jamie were playing dead on the ground so you walked over to them and pretended to grieve over their dead bodies. After more games just like that, your group raised to the top of the unbeatable list. Someone must've switched the groups around because in the next game you were joining, the red side was Chica, Lincoln, and Bob. The blue side was Bob, Bob, and (Y/D/N). You weren't so sure if you were gonna roll with it or complain. You decided a change would be good, the layout of the room was different, and way more spacious. Your vest was flashing blue and you were ready to fight for your side, Jamie and Bob jump out and start shooting down at your side, one of your Bobs and their bobs vest flashes white X's, dead. Now it was two on two, you move cautiously and peek above an object, Mark was standing outside in the open, "(Y/N)! I have something to talk to you about!" The last Bob looks at you and waits for your order, you tell him to lay low. You move above the object and raise your hand, "I'm right here! What do you want Chica? Right now is war!" He drops his gun and starts to talk, "Earlier today..." He scratched his stubble, "I asked you about last night, obviously you don't remember it, so I wanted to tell you what happened." You stand straight up and feel yourself begin to move toward him, you walked from under cover, still holding onto your gun. He continues, "something important did happen. We kissed, I might have said it wasn't important, but it meant the whole world to me." You were standing at least a few feet away. "I wanted you to know, I did stop us before we could do anything you might have regretted. It took me all my might, having all of you, it was way too hard to control myself, you were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage of that, I'm sorry. I also had a lot of worry about how the YouTube community would react." You were right up next to him, you wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him. After the longest hug ever, the beeping starts to play, you shot him from his back. You let him go and had a smug smile on your face, "gotcha!" You hear more beeping, looking down now both you and Mark have white X's displayed on your vests, you look over at the red side, Jamie shot you! "God damn it!" Mark falls to the ground dramatically and you do the same. After a little bit you were watching a battle of Bob vs Lincoln. Bob wasn't as skilled at shooting, but Jamie wasn't as good at dodging. The final shots were being fired, flashing X's and beeping went off, TIE! "BALONEY!" The word shot out of Jamie and Bob. All of them were laughing, you tried, but all that was happening in your head was a replay of what Mark just said. You didn't really let in the words he said till after you were laying on the ground next to him, does that mean he likes you? Is it okay to not give up on him then? You asked yourself questions, the man was right there next to you laughing. You glided your hand over to the side of his face, he turned to you, kinda confused, but he melted into your hand, you came closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips, "I wasn't drunk." You got up and started laughing, all the thought and feelings that built up, they dispersed. He caused all that angst and grief in such a brief time, just to cause them to fall and turn into thin air in half the effort. You were walking towards Jamie, she was fighting with Bob. You felt overjoyed, but then surprised when you were grabbed by your waist, and carried over to behind a pillar. Mark smacked you against the wall, he pinned you in between his warm body and the cold marble, you shook at the contrast. He seemed kind of angry, "what the fuck do you mean you weren't drunk." You contemplated on how to answer, "I just drank juice... If you don't believe me, just think, did my kisses really taste like alcohol?" He stood there still pressed against you, "you know, you're a complete tease." He laid his forehead against yours in a hard thump, "ow!" You giggle and felt your bandaged heart beat faster. He took off his vest and swiped your open, "it feels better when you're actually up against me." He pulled your chest against his and had his arms over your shoulders. His head was set onto yours and your face was burrowed into his chest. "This is nice." You worked your body to fit perfectly with his, "are you just gonna keep hugging me or actually make a move?" You snickered into his upper body. He pulled you away and kissed your forehead, you brought him back closer to you and rubbed your forehead onto his chest, "ew." He laughed at you and pushed you away again, this time he kissed the tip of your nose, "stop!" You rubbed your face against his shirt. Finally, he pulled you up from the ground, causing you to tiptoe, and kissed you on the mouth, it was just like the first kiss you gave him, so innocent, but pleasant. You leaned into the kiss, slightly tilting your head and turned that child's kiss into one of lovers. You backed up and opened your eyes, "that's better than the first two." He laughed at you and took your hand in his, he opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted, "I'm fine with you making out and all, but please do it on your own time, were leaving to Zac's place where we can see the pictures." Jamie stood there with her hands on her hips. You covered your mouth with the back of your free hand and turned red. Jamie started walking out of the building, you pushed Mark off of you and started to walk, he pulled you back with your hand still in his, you spun around and met his face with your open hand, he kissed the palm of your hand that was over your mouth, "good thing you were covering your mouth, or that would've lasted for eternity." You took your hand down and smiled. He brought you into his torso, your face was lodged against his body, "will you be my girlfriend?"


	18. The Job Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a little bit of Markimoo, but still enjoy! Please tell me if you find mistakes!

The five words dug into you mind, shooting from your ears into your body. You pushed him off you and pointed your gun at his chest, lightly tapping him, "I'd say yes but I don't know how well you'll treat me." You moved your weight onto one leg and held the gun straight out against him, "but even if I don't know... I'm being forced to say, absolutely yes!" Mark wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you so hard you thought you might die, "okay, would you let go please?" He dropped you and took the chance when you were unprepared, he stuck his hand on your neck and brought you in for a long, eager kiss. You giggled and walked hand in hand out of the laser tag building.  
You were inside the car, now heading to Zac's place, "So, could you explain what the hell is going on, why pictures and clothing changes?" You totally forgot you didn't explain anything to Mark, "I'll explain when we get at his place." You guys got out of the car and walked into Zac's house, he got his computer and some drinks. You were sitting on the ground waiting for him to come back, Jamie was on the couch, and Mark was using the bathroom. When Zac came into the room he had different plugs and attached the computer to the tv and the camera SD card into the computer. He loaded up the pictures and started to search through them, even though the laser tag room was dark, the pictures were clear. You could see the bright clothing lit up in the black lights, he was scrolling through the pictures and choosing the best one, they were all so great! How did he take such good photos if you were running around and acting like maniacs? Some were of you squatting, hiding behind objects, Jamie pointing the gun, and Mark laying on the ground dead. Mark walked into the room right when the one of him came up, "hey! Why do I look so lame!" He made his way over to sit down, you were thinking he was gonna sit next to you but instead he sat behind you and pulled you into his body, you guess he wanted to stick as close to you as possible. You started to explain to him what happened in just the few past days, he smiled and congratulated you. After Zac chose the best pictures, he uploaded them onto the stores websites for your group. "You know, you might have to deal with a lot of stuff from the people who watch my videos." Mark started talking, his voice ran down the side of your body, "yeah I know, but it's fine because now we actually _are_  dating." He hugged you closer and rested his head on yours, "we shouldn't make it super public yet. Let's try to avoid the subject till it dies down." You nodded and asked Zac to go through the pictures he already had posted. You guys looked at the pictures, very well taken, and stopped at the ones at the beach, "hey Zac, send me these ones please." You punched mark in the thigh. You had to admit the photos really did make you seem gorgeous, especially the one of you leaning against the tree with (Y/D/N) and Lincoln. There were others, just as good, of you and Jamie walking along the beach, talking in front of work, and others like when you went out together. "This is amazing and all, but it has a certain amount of creepiness." Jamie took the words right out of your mouth, this guy has been taking your photos, photos that look like you were aware he was taking your picture, and posting them for his work. You guys were done looking at everything, and it had been like a good few hours, you were going home, but then Zac got a call from Melissa, "Hello?" "Hi Zac, I just got the update on your website, and so did everyone else. I wanted to tell you, a friend of mine, who does comics, wanted me to ask your two girls, if they would help out, and dress for him at Comic Con." He had the phone on speaker and you couldn't believe what you just heard, someone wanted _you_  to help _them_ make their comic come to real life. You broke into cold sweat, you whispered to Zac, "what kind of dressing up?" Melissa continued, "since you probably already know, your group was never at the bottom, actually when it was a, yet to be an official group, you were placed as the 5th, or halfway, but just as a place holder till the group actually formed. My friend was keeping tabs on your group, and something finally clicked when he saw your laser tag pictures, those natural action poses, and how well they fit with the vests, guns, and helmets, it matched so well with his comic. The clothing is basically going to be like armor, it will be, of course, still able to be moved in, and it will be specially fitted to them if they agree. All the job is, is to take their time to get measured, spend time at Comic Con, and basically advertise his comic. Ask them by tomorrow please, I'd like to reply to my friend as soon as possible." Before Melissa could hang up Zac spit out the words as fast as he could, "if you want their reply, they can give it to you right now, themselves!" He gestured the phone to you, "Hello... I heard what the offer was, and for me, (Y/N), I will completely accept the job!" Jamie smiled a wild grin and scooted towards the phone, "as long as it's fun, plus the free trip to Comic Con, then count me, Jamie, as a wholesome yes also!" You could hear Melissa laugh in the phone, "thank you girls, I'll tell my friend and he will send you the information on what will happen." You said goodbye, and your thanks, then you slowly started to leave. Zac closed the door behind you and then opened it pulling as fast as he could, "Wait! I forgot to tell you about our group! Melissa did say we weren't ever at the bottom, we were 5th, but now..." Zac's face lit up with a determined look, "Our group is number 3." You felt the energy he was emitting, like he knew he wanted to do better, you were happy, celebrated for a little bit and headed back to your house. Now it was just you and Mark, all alone again. Excluding your two children, Chica and (Y/D/N). They were probably missing you the whole day. When you go inside you could hear the wagging tails smack against the side of the cages. Despite you two not _really_ being all alone, you were still super nervous. What would happen now that you guys actually were dating? More than kissing?


	19. Accept My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the Markimoo, then this is chapter for you!! Enjoy!

You were getting Chica and (Y/D/N) out from the cages, and like usual, they pounced on you when they got out. It was pretty late, you had work tomorrow, but now you were too excited about Comic Con. "Mark, are you also gonna go to Comic Con?" You made your way to the couch. "Duhh! Of course I am! I go every year." You smiled and turned on the tv, (Y/D/N) was cuddling right next to you, and Mark was bringing food for them. He came with the bowls of dog food and set them down on the ground, "it's dinner time puppies!" He pet them as they ravenously ate the food. He stood up from the ground and made his way to the couch. Anything he did made your heart jump, he sat next to you and then his head slid down to your lap. He looked up at you and then started to laugh, that laugh that made your heart do flips, that scrunches his face to the point where his eyes always looked closed, the laugh that made you love him. He raised his arm and brushed the side of your face, "I'm way too lucky." He turned his attention back to the TV. Somehow, you were nervous, but so comfortable when you were next to him. You leaned down and kissed the side of his face, "bleh, your stubble is scratchy." He turned back to face you and pulled you down till your mouths met. He took your hand and rubbed it against his facial hair. You tried to pull your hand away but he was way stronger than you. After a few more kisses he got up, sat correctly on the couch and patted his legs, "get on." The look he gave you made you shudder, you stood up and sat next to him, "don't wanna." He snickered and then got up, Mark stood in front of you and then quickly stuck his hands underneath your thighs. You squealed as he picked you up and sat back down, your bottom was in between his legs, and your legs were folded to the side. Mark held your face from your jaws and kissed you, the kiss lasted so long you felt like passing out, "your somehow really good at that." Your head was spinning and Mark didn't seem to care, his mouth went down from yours to your neck, you pushed his head away but he just came back on the other side. You were laughing as he tickled your sides and kissed the sides of your neck, "Mark!" You felt his hands cross your body and pull you into a tight hug, his head pressed in between your chest. A few minutes of holding that position, and you couldn't take it anymore, you pulled his head from your boobs and then gave him a small peck, "you're silly." You slip off of him and sit back down next to him, he looked really tired so you turned off the tv and forced him to go to his bed to sleep, he agreed but wrapped his arm around you and laid half his weight onto you, "hey! We're never gonna make it to your room like this!" He lightened up and walked with you to his bed. When you reached the door you were going to leave and go back to your room, but he put his weight back onto you. You tried your best to drag him to the bed, and right when you tried to drop him onto it, he pulled you down with him, "gotcha!" You were laying on his bed, Mark right next to you, and you were both laughing like crazy. "You should just stay here." Marks face was burrowed into the bedsheets. You felt yourself redden as you thought about what he just said to you, did he really think you'd say yes? "Mark... I," he turned his face from the sheets and interrupted you, "not to do anything I mean. Just, just to stay and cuddle with me, people say I do make a good teddy bear." He grinned and sat back up. "Just a little is fine." You sat up and scooted towards him. "Just a little." You sat in between his legs and wrapped your arms under his arms. He held you in a comforting hug and you guys just talked about random things. After the talking died down, the drowsiness got to you, you slumped out of Marks arms and curled into a ball. You could hear Mark laughing at you, he later curled up against your back, it was snug and cozy. In the morning, waking up to your alarm, you were underneath the blanket and Mark was missing. He must've put you under the blanket when you fell asleep together... FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER? This man was so comforting to you, you didn't feel scared to sleep, in his fucking bed, with him right there with you. You got up, wide awake, and slapped the side of your head, "you said only for a little bit! Where's your self control!" You whispered to yourself and got up, then you started to walk into the kitchen, you see Mark, he's still in the clothes from last night, just like you. Seizing Mark from his back, you hear a low gasp, "Holy balls!" You see him making pancakes, "is that the best you can make?" You point at the poorly shaped pancakes. "Noo! I can do better!" You let go of his waist, and snatch the spatula from his hands, "hey!" You pour some of the pancake mix onto the buttered pan, then slowly form a cute, medium sized heart pancake. You flipped it over and listen to the sizzle, "you may have, just a small bit, over done the amount of butter," he smacked his hand on the near by counter, "I don't do wimpy amounts of anything lady!" You stare at him while sliding your perfect heart onto a plate, "what were you even trying to make?" He frowns and shyly points to your pancake, "a heart for you." You top your pancake with a mountain of whip cream and then poke strawberry slices into the cream. You slide your plate to Mark, "then you have to accept my heart, and offer your heart to me!" He smiles and slides his plate of messed up hearts in front of him, "let me make them prettier." He takes the whipped cream can, shakes it, and turns it upside down, before he pressed the nozzle he sends you a sly grin. "Mark, don't put..." He pushes on the nozzle letting out a profuse amount of whip cream, he doesn't stop for about a good minute. "Go big or go home," Mark shrugs his shoulders as he compares his colossal piles of cream to your moderate amount of cream. You shake your head as he dumps the remaining strawberry slices onto his heart, "my heart for you is gonna be delicious!" As he slides his whipped creamed strawberries topped with pancakes over to you, you smack his arm, "you're such a loser." You scraped off half the whipped cream and flung it onto Marks pancake. Halfway through your pancake, Mark turns to you like he just remembered something, "I forgot! Where's my good morning kiss?" He puckers his lips and closes his eyes, like suggesting you kiss him. After a few seconds of thinking about what you should do, you dip your finger into the extra whipped cream and pick up as much as you can on the one finger, then you wipe the cream onto the tip of Marks nose. He opens his eyes and goes cross eyed trying to look at the tip of his nose, then he gives you a crooked smile. You laugh for a bit, until you feel the cold substance land on your cheek. Your mouth was wide open and his hand slides down the side of your face. Before you could wipe off the whipped cream he grabs your head and pulls the side of your face to his mouth, his licks the cream from your cheek, "Gross Mark!" You wipe off the remaining whipped cream and finish the rest of your pancake. You help wash the dishes, and in the process, get yourself sprayed with water, then you change inside your room. You put on a striped T-shirt dress, some knit socks, and tied your hair into a pony tail. Mark said he'd walk Chica and (Y/D/N) after he fed them, so you could leave to work right away. He walked you to the door and you gave him a goodbye kiss, "I'll see you later." You headed to work.


	20. Betrayed Chica and Messy Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update was a little later today, I have finals and I'm literally dying. Tell me if you find mistakes!

You were met by a smiling Jamie, was she a psychic or something? "So could you explain _EVERY_  thing to me? Don't try to say nothing happened!" You sat down with her and went over what was happening, "I'm pretty sure that I'm dating the 'Heart Throb' of YouTube." She stood up and did a happy dance while screeching, "I knew you liked each other!" After you tried to calm her down, Zac came with his usual camera around his neck, and some mail cards in his hands. He greeted you happily and shoved the cards in your faces, "here are the cards from Melissa's friend." You grabbed the card and moved it back so you could actually read it. It has a date and some more information on it. The time was scheduled later today, thank god it was after work. When you were reading the cards, you hear the shutter of the camera. You look up to Zac, "if you want we could like... I don't know pose for you?" He shook his head, "it's better when you guys are natural, the pictures come out better." You shrugged and continued, maybe you were going to be filled in about the job for her friend? He asked you if you could walk around for a bit, so you did. Just walking a little then turning back around. After he was done with the pictures you headed inside, you checked out the link, it was for the comic. While you looked through the website, there were concepts, beautiful art, and character designs. The clothing designs of the two main characters were amazing, they were in armor, not a full suit, but enough to keep them protected, the armor was also very revealing where they needed to be, just like all mangas. The two main characters were a male and female, who would be who? You brushed it off and got back to actually working. The day went by slow.  
You walked into the elevator where Jamie was, "ready to go to Dainty?" You hopped into her car and she drove you to the building, when you got there there was a handsome man next to Melissa. When he saw you both come in, he was ecstatic, he introduced himself, "Hi! my names Michael!" You nodded hello and introduced yourself too. After he was done freaking out, he proceeded to ask you guys to stand, one by one, on this platform in the back. He took your measurements and started to jot down notes into a cute notebook. "So, about you guys accepting the offer. I will have the costumes ready a few days before Comic Con, which is very soon, like this weekend, and I want you guys to come in to see how it fits!" You smiled and then switched places with Jamie, "My two characters are a male and female, you would know if you looked at the link, but anyway, I wanted to make (Y/N) into the girl, Yuna, and Jamie into the male, Kai. They do like each other but they aren't dating, so you guys can act however you want, I just ask you guys to stand by our booth for at least a few hours and then breaks can be an hour to look around." You were taking in too much information, "also, they moved this years Comic Con to LA from San Diego, kinda weird, but that's how it is. If you could give me your numbers I can fill you in on anything I remember later." Jamie got down from the platform and took out her phone, "I always wanted to cosplay as a boy!" You did the same and brought your phone out. You talked about the convention and sorted out any confusions, now all that was left was actually going, " I guess when we go, we'll have passes for actual people, who are inside the convention?" You gave Michael a questioning look, "yeah I'll send you the passes and then all you do is come to set up that morning, you'll be let in if you show them the ticket." You walked into the front of the store and said goodbye, but Melissa stopped you, "Wait! I noticed you haven't gotten any of our clothing, since obviously Zac isn't competent enough to go through everything correctly, I'll substitute for him, you can choose clothing in here and replenish your closet, we want you to advertise for us, so why wouldn't you have a full closet of Dainty clothing?" Right when Jamie heard that her face did the usual blank, she walked over to the baskets, forcefully took a basket from the pile and ran around to start at the front of the store. Melissa joined you in laughter, you gave your thanks and excitedly started looking around for all the clothing you liked, so many choices! You snatched the stuff you liked and then stuffed them into your basket, it was a few hours worth shopping spree. After you left the building with bags and bags of clothes, Jamie dropped you off at work and you made you way to your own car, then went home.  
When you got home Chica was wearing a cone of shame and standing in one spot. "Mark? What's wrong with Chica?" You called out to him, he came running down the stairs, "I just took her to the vet, she got spayed." He sat down on the steps and tried to call Chica over to him. He was talking to her in a higher pitched voice, and she was excited. Her tail was wagging but she didn't move one inch from that one spot. You were laughing, you pet her when you walked past. You put your stuff into the room and walked back out, Chica made progress, her head was turned. After years of trying to make her get upstairs, the work payed off and she got to sleep in her puppy bed. You never really looked around the other rooms, "why does this room have a bed and a huge empty space next to it?" Mark scratched the back of his head while laying on the ground holding Chica's paw, "this is actually my room, I moved my other stuff downstairs and use the space for recording VR stuff." You raised an eyebrow, is that all? Why didn't you just leave a room empty downstairs?" He sighed, "I kinda wanted to be on the same floor as you, just in case something happens, like a robber." You chuckled and thanked him, that's sweet of him. You decided on what to make, "I'm guessing you're not gonna leave Chica, so did you wanna make food here?" He tapped his chin while Chica's come dug into his neck, "maybe pizza, I have a bunch of stuff, just look around." "Aye aye sir!" You went down stairs and started to gather all the ingredients. You made the dough and let it raise, you cautiously pre-heated the oven, and then started to flatten the soft dough. It was a pretty large circle, you added the tomato sauce and piled on a grand amount of cheese, no such thing as too much cheese. You mixed different cheeses on top and different ingredients you could find, time to put it in the oven. When it was inside and you were sitting, on your phone, you hear a shout, "SMELLS DELISH!" You smiled, "THANKS!" After it was finished baking, you took it out and set the pizza on a big plate, you cut it with the pizza cutter, does Mark have slight ocd? You sliced the pizza down the middle and made vertical stripes, then you turned the pizza just a little and cut diagonal stripes, good, uneven pieces of pizza. You wiped you face and brought the plate up the stairs. Mark was still on the ground, Chica lying on top of him, you hadn't seen (Y/D/N) since this morning, he came into the room. "Oh, I forgot I put him in the other room... I guess he opened the door." Mark smacked his head back down on the dog pillow. (Y/D/N) rubbed his body against your legs like a cat, and you rested the pizza onto the near by drawers. Mark lifted Chica and placed her back down onto the pillow, he got up and walked over to you. You stood there proud about your pizza, he just covered his mouth to keep from spitting every where while he laughed. "You look amazing." You turned to check the mirror, you had flour all over your clothes and face plus some tomato sauce on your cheek. You slammed your hand onto his back, "shut up," after he was done looking at you, and his laughter died down, he took one look at the pizza and bursts into another fit of laughter, "are you serious? How the fuck do you even think of cutting a pizza like this?!" You laughed with him and ate the delicious food, "it's fine though, just because it's amazingly good."


	21. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mark chapter, and I'm sorry for posting like super late, but hey it's still the same day! I'll go kill myself in the corner now.

The pizza was done in mere minutes, and you were just watching as Mark put a shirt onto Chica. You were going to stay in the room to help care for her, but you heard a knock. "Coming!" Mark stood up, but you pushed him back down, "you stay with Chica, I'll go get it." He smiled, "thanks." After you ran downstairs, you hear a knock again, "sorry I'm right here!" You opened the door and see a chesty, fairy pale, pretty dark-haired girl, "... Oh, is Mark here?" Maybe she was a friend? "Mark!! Someone's here for you!" You stepped aside while Mark made his way to the door, "Jess?!" You turned your face from him to the girl, she was almost crying. What the heck is happening? You see her run into the house and hug Mark, surprising him as much as it did you. He pushes her off taking glances at you, "what's wrong?" She blinks the tears away and replace the sadness in her eyes with tenderness, "I broke up with my boyfriend, I just wanted to come back and visit." Come back? Visit? Boyfriend? Why does that matter to Mark! You could feel your eyebrows scrunch together, Mark noticed and started to hold her by her shoulders when she tried to push herself back into his arms. "I'm not sure what to say, if you want we could talk for a little, just wait over there." She walked in and made her way to the living room, your eyes remained on Mark, "would you care to explain?" He ran his hands through his hair and shook it around, "she's kinda, my ex-girlfriend." You weren't mad or anything, just kinda a little worried, if she had no problem hugging him, did she really have some interest in him again? You pressed your hand on the left side of his chest, "you already belong to me, so she can't have you back." You were looking directly in his eyes, and a huge smirk is plastered along his face. He put his hand over your hand, and put the other over your heart, "don't worry, she's just here to talk." He lets go of your hand, turning his attention back to her, "Jess! I'll get you something to snack on." He gestured you to move into the living room. You dragged your feet across the floor and made it into the room where Jess was sitting quietly on the couch, "Um, hi, my names (Y/N), it's nice to meet you, Jess?" She followed you with her eyes, as you made your way to sit on the couch next to her, "(Y/N). Who are you to Mark anyway? Why're you in his house?" You averted eye contact and looked at the ceiling, "I'm his girlfriend." She looked at you with surprise, "oh... Well I'm his ex-girlfriend... I came with the intention of getting Mark back, but seeing as you're here I might have to change my mind." There was a silent gap, awkward feelings ran through the air, "actually, my objective is still the same." She shot death glares at you. "He was mine before, so I don't see why he wouldn't just give you up to be with me again." You were shocked, what did she just say? You felt like punching her square in the face, "sorry. But that's not how things work, he likes me and has no thoughts of being with another girl!" She pushes her arms underneath her over average breasts, they push together, "sure, we'll see." Oh my lord, she did not just say that. You were going to say more but Mark came in with a cornucopia of junk food, "I had all this because I've been trying to eat healthy, they just piled up in my kitchen." He sat in the space between you and Jess, she suggested watching movies to help her relax, he put in more Disney movies. After a while you were a little too tired, you pulled Mark up and tried to talk to him alone, "you should tell her to go now, I'm pretty sure she likes you, and she's going to make a move when I'm gone." You had both hands on your hips and you were full of raging jealousy, this girl was bonkers! He brushed you off like you were just joking, "no, no! She's not like that, she's just going through a rough time. You rolled your eyes at him and pushed him back to the couch, sure she's just kidding, Marks so dense sometimes. You were still really sleepy so you wanted to grab some coffee, you got up to the kitchen, cautiously leaving the two of them alone, Marks a man, he wouldn't let her take advantage of her anyway, you shook the anxiousness off. You got your coffee, it took a few minutes, then you brought it back to the living room. Holy shit. You were right by entrance to the living room. You watched as she pushes herself onto Mark, she quickly reaches his lips, they were kissing. He pushed her off, "what the fuck!" She looks up and sees you, both of your glare. You guess he noticed and looked over, the guilt in his face was completely visible. Containing the surprise, you managed to retain an unfazed face. You set the coffee down and walked over to the door, you grabbed Jess's shoes and walked back to her on the couch. "Here are your _fucking_  shoes, now get the _fuck_  out of my  _fucking_ house please." She grabbed her shoes and stormed out, she didn't look back, probably since she wasn't going to come back. Ever. You cast your attention away from the slamming door to Mark, he was still startled on the couch, his hand over his lips. You still weren't angry with him, just a mix of other feelings, "And was that her not being like _that_? Was that  _me_ being completely wrong? Aren't you a guy? How the  could you be so caught off guard!" You were pacing back and forth kicking the bean bag out of your way. "Baby..." Mark moved his hand off his mouth to grip the couch, "calm down." You stopped pacing and turned to face him, "how am I suppose to be _calm_ when my boyfriend just kissed his ex-girlfriend?!" He rubs his forehead, "I'm sorry, she just, it was just, I couldn't... I told her I didn't like her like that anymore." Did he really just think that would make it better? You slowly walked towards him, you laid your hand onto his chest, "I thought you were mine, or did that mean you were mine, but not only mine?" His faces dropped into despair, "no! Listen, it isn't like that, I'm not like that, you're the only one I love, please. I don't want to lose you." You haven't said anything about breaking up, "I'm not mad, I still love you, right now I'm just really, _disappointed_." You could see him talking, but no sound reached your ears. You watched as he tried to explain stuff, frantically moving his arms and hands, you couldn't focus, everything just went back to her kissing him. You just stood there looking at his face, looking at his moving lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Jess isn't mean, she's probably a wonderful person, but I needed a villain, I apologize if you watch her YouTube, hehe. Have a good day.


	22. Your Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, read this, if your here, for the Mark.

He kissed her, that can't change, but he's yours right? You reached out towards his face he stopped rambling and tried to smile. Instead of holding his cheeks, or brushing your hands through his hair, your hands went to his mouth. Your fingers slid to the sides of his jaws and your thumbs pressed onto his lips. You frowned, you lightly wiped his lips, "I told you she liked you." You removed your eyes from his mouth and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm all yours, it won't happen again." He placed his hands onto yours. After rubbing the top of his lips you pressed yours against his, "disinfected." You let go and were about to go get more food, but Mark pulls you back and grabs your hand, then, pressed his lips onto yours. Now you were riled up, you jumped onto the couch, then you instigated another make out session. A few minutes in, you were basically all over each other, that incident with Jess, it made you jealous, but you were kinda glad since it essentially strengthened your relationship with Mark. You were still kissing, something was happening inside you, maybe you really wanted assurance that Mark was yours, but you had to have more of him. You pressed your body against his and sat in his lap, after a few more kisses, and hot glances, you slipped your hands under Marks shirt. You pulled it up and off his body, you backed up and admired the view, "taking in the scenery?" You run your hand down his chest, slowing down when you brush over his scar, "you know, this is actually pretty hot." You smiled at him, he smirked and slid his hands onto your waist. You felt yourself smile uncontrollably as he gave you a plethora of kisses, he kissed you on the forehead and planted kisses everywhere he could, eventually he tickled your sides and was kissing your neck, "Mark, hold on." You pushed his head away from your neck and stood up off the couch, "what's wrong?" He was still laying on the couch, he propped his head into his hand and laid his elbow on the couch to face you. You stood there, contemplating if you really wanted to do this, well, you have nothing to lose, why the fuck not? You smirked and bent down at your hips, you grabbed the bottom of your t-shirt dress and pulled it over your head, it's pretty hard to take off clothes seductively, but you think you did pretty well. Now he was the one staring, you stood back up, "you enjoying the view this time?" You smiled and walked closer, each step you took you could see Marks eyes bounce with your chest. You slightly giggled and sat back on the couch, it was way too embarrassing, at least you had spanx on from under your dress, you had to cool off before the actual thing. He sat back up, scratching the back of his neck, "are you sure about this?" You looked up from your hard thinking, "I'm sure. Even if I said I wasn't, what would you be planning on doing with that?" You pointed to the pitched tent in his pants, you were only half naked, I guess he was really into you. "Right... It kinda just happened." He laughed and got closer to you. "I don't think on my couch is the best place to do this, so let's go to my room," you clutched your shirt from off the ground and placed your feet back onto the ground. You felt him place his arm behind your knees and knock you into his arms, "it's faster this way." You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him as he made his way to the room, is this really going to happen? He threw you on the bed he started rummaging through his drawers, "can't find any?" You laid on your stomach watching the man desperately try to find a condom in his things, "maybe they're just a little misplaced..." You got up from the bed, "turn off!" You walked out of the room, glancing at Marks surprised face. You ran into your room next door and searched as frantically as Mark, good thing it was right inside your purse where you left it. Mark was still in the same position when you came back, "I was kidding you know?" You showed him the rubber, "I hope your not larger than a regular." You threw the sheath at him, he snapped out of his confusion and caught it before it could hit his face, "large might've been better," he smirked, "this is fine though. If you were being serious about stopping, I would've non stopped complained about how hard it was to walk with a boner." You closed the door and walked up to the bed, you leaned to the side and pulled your spanx down revealing your non matching laced underwear, you weren't really planning for this to happen, whatever. "So are we doing this you or me first?" You jumped on the bed and waited for his reply, "I think I might burst just looking at you, just you first." He dimmed the lights and you could see his face light with lust, you weren't sure how well you'd handle this. He climbed on next to you and gave you kisses that were hot as the sun. His hands roamed and reached your back, you could feel his struggle with your bra hooks, fucking Mark. You reach back and guide his hands, both hooks unclip and your bra slides down your arm. You looked as Mark stared at your chest for what seemed like bashful decades for you, "I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to get in a lifetimes worth of mental images. Plus, this is all yours anyway." You placed you hand on his and lifted it onto one of your breasts, instead of you melting, it was more like Mark was melting. "Just so you know, I don't feel that much sensation on just my boobs, so you can go crazy all you want, I don't think it'll affect me much." He moved his other hand to fit your other breast, "was that a challenge?" You chuckled as he lightly grabs your chest massaging them back and forth, it's not like it didn't feel like anything, you just needed a build up. He softly licked the tip of your nipples and caressed all sides of your breasts, you accidentally let out little moans, "is someone enjoying this more than planned?" You smacked his arm and grabbed his hands from your chest. When he raised his head, level to yours, you caught his mouth with yours and pushed your tongue together with his, he was pushed to lean backwards and you placed your hands onto his thighs, "it's not fair that you're still wearing pants." You clasp the buckle of his belt and start to unhook the thing. It slides open and you unzip his pants, he gets onto his knees and pull his pants down revealing the checkered pattern boxer briefs. He bounces back onto his butt and pulls the pants off fully, forcefully throwing them off the bed. You ran your hand over his raised boxers, "I'm not so sure about regular anymore." He laughed and pushed you back down, "I'm still not finished with my fun," he pulled down your panties and slipped them off your feet. You covered over your spot with your hands as he tries to spread your legs to the sides. "You're no fun!" He lets go of one leg and moves his hands to grab yours, you reluctantly uncover your lower parts and feel his gaze on you, "I told you earlier, you don't have to memorize every inch of my body." You were now covering you eyes with your hands as you feel his warm touch. "Seems like the titty massage from earlier wasn't so bad." You lifted your head to retort, but you were caught midway with the pleasure of his finger slide up and down your entrance way. You're head was thrown back as he slid finger, by finger, until three fit easily inside you. He pressed toward the roof of your insides and slid in and out, you think he's had way too much practice. You start to crinkle your toes together as his tongue reaches your clit, he rubs with his fingers and moves his tongue around. After the motion fully occupies your mind, you feel saliva build up in your mouth, quiet moans and panting built up. You turned to look at Mark, he looked like he was enjoying this, maybe even more that you, his smile was plastered from ear to ear. Your legs got closer together as you grabbed the blanket with your hands, almost tearing them apart. You climaxed, arching your back and letting out a huge sigh. Either Mark didn't notice, or he was being a bully, he didn't stop his hands. He sat up and started planting kissing up your stomach. You were still feeling it from the first time you came, his fingers were still pressing against your good spot, "Mark! I can't..." You lightly pressed on his arm and he slid back out. "Don't wanna go again?" He parted his fingers in the air as your juices slid down his fingers. You grabbed a tissue from the drawer next to the bed and wiped his fingers. "You're way too embarrassing." You could feel the heat from your face, you were probably bright red. You burrowed your face into his chest and pushed him over, "but as much as I'd want a second go, it's your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm repenting.
> 
> P.P.S. Dw I'm still repenting, but I just wanted to mention that I wouldve given him an asphyxiation fetish, but Mark had said before he isn't a violent person, so no choking in my story! Plus I'm not that into it, I just like the thought of giving him a fetish? Just wanted to say a thought I had! Have a good day (:


	23. His Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, of course a mark chapter.  
> Please tell me of mistakes, I am a very sleepy person, who is too lazy to read over their work more than once.

When you stared at Mark, you could tell he was being more shy. He leaned back and placed his hands behind him. You ran your hands down his hips into his boxers, you weren't sure if you wanted to pull them off, or just grab his dick. "Take them off? I'm already completely naked anyway." He nodded and he stood back onto his knees, repeating the motion he went through for his pants. You watched as his hard length sprung right up as his boxers brushed over it. You were staring pretty intensely, "you know you don't have to do it if you don't wanna." He laid there waiting for you to make up your mind, "I'm just... contemplating, it's not like I can give you a titty fuck anyway." You bravely moved your hand to clutch his shaft, here goes nothing, you bend down and lick just the head of his cock, you weren't really sure about how to do this. You dipped your head down, sliding his whole length down to your throat, you slightly gagged. You bobbed your head up and down, making sure not to die from choking. The occasional glance and audible moan gave you assurance it wasn't too bad. You sped the pace up until Mark grabbed your chin, "if you do it anymore, I think I might cum." He smiled and wiped the drool from your mouth. You licked your lips, "it's fine," he shook his head, "better to save it." You nodded in agreement and reached for the condom on the side of the bed, you ripped open the wrapper and slid the rubber till it fit snug on his manhood, very snug. You pushed him down and sat on top of him, brushing together your body with his. "You sure you wanna try this way?" You raised an eyebrow, "I get more control like this." You guided the the top of his cock to slide right in, "Oh, fuck." You stopped halfway down and both of you let out a moan, you were trying to take a break to get use to his size, but Mark had other plans. He moved his hips up, steadily pushing the rest of him inside you, "time out, time out." You tapped his chest, he either ignored your pleading, or he really couldn't hear you through his pleasure. You feel him pull out and push back in, several times at a stable pace. Riding him made no difference of control, Mark was too untamable, you felt yourself lean forward as he plunges deeper each thrust, your body was giving out. You leaned your bare chest against his and he held you by your hips. The safe pace was accelerating, you couldn't hold out, you could've fainted at that moment, he pushes as deep as he could and you tighten around him, you breath louder as you reach your climax before Mark, being way too tired, you slumped fully onto Mark, when he gave a laugh you would move up and down with his chest. Still hard, he pulled out and moved you so your back was on the bed, "I'm still not done." You return his desire full smirk and wrap your arms around his neck. This time he guides his own part to meet with yours, both the pantings start again. Once the same pace is set, you feel him stop halfway in you and move around side to side, what was he doing? You feel him hit the same spot as when he was rubbing with his fingers, "found it," you looked into his eyes as he gives you a confident look. The thrusts turn into grinds, he hits your best spot each time, he was way too good at this, you were slightly concerned he wouldn't even cum when you cum, the anxiety flew away, "shit. I'm close." You feel him grind harder than before, "oh fuck, if you do that anymore I'll cum before you again!" You motions stayed steady and the satisfaction came when your back arched off the bed, and you felt a warm sensation flush inside you. He pulled out, taking a panting break, and took the used condom off, after tying it and throwing it with the wrapper, he got up to walk, "as much as I want more, it got really late, and we have no more condoms... I'm gonna shower." He leans over you and gives you a soft kiss. You turn over and debate on what to do now, you didn't really know how things work out after the act was done. Just normal you guess is fine? You were still sticky, you got up off the messy bed, maybe you could sneak inside the shower with Mark. You walked to the bathroom and heard the shower start, you waited a little, still naked, and then opened the door. After you walked in, you hear the quiet hum of Marks low voice. You tiptoe to the shower, clasp the end of the curtain, the swing it open, "Boo!!" Mark shrieks and drops a soap bar onto his foot, "FUCK!" you laugh as the man reaches down to pick it up, when he stands back up you start a laughing fit stronger than before, he had bubbles formed in his beard and all around his face, his red hair was fixed into a antigravity pyramid of shampoo. He frowned and smothered your face with extra bubbles, "Hey!" You step into the shower and push him out of the water, "(Y/N)! It's freezing without the water!" He tries to move you out of the way but you force your way back under the water, "I'll only allow compromise!" You grab his arms and wrap yourself in them, you push his back under the rushing water and it trickles onto him, running onto you in the process of falling. You snuggle in his warm bubbly arms and stay there. When the battle of showers was done, and all your hair was rid of the excess shampoo that Mark dumped on you, you were drying off with the towels. Mark only brought one pair of pajamas, the same ones as the ones in the hotel you wore. "We're gonna have too much compromising!" You were standing there, the towel around your body, as Mark scoffs at you with his clothed self. You move yourself closer to his body and hug around his waist, "are you really making fun of your naked girlfriend?" You slid your hands under Marks shirt then swiftly take it off of his body, "just kidding! Thanks for the shirt nerd!" You quickly put the shirt over your naked body and let the towel smack the ground. You smile as Mark frowns, shirtless at you, "I guess it's fine, only since I'm hotter without a shirt." You laugh and hang the towel around your neck, you walked back to your bedroom and put on a cute bikini panty, you don't bother with shorts. You walked out to the hallway and hit Mark, "ouch!" Mark rubs his bicep, as you rub your face, "I'm gonna sleep upstairs in that room, so if you wanna come...?" You nod, grab your phone, and go upstairs before him. Chica and (Y/D/N) were sleeping soundly on the puppy beds next to Marks wide bed. You slide onto it, plug in your phone and start scrolling through apps, after a few minutes you hear Marks footsteps, your too lazy to turn, it's not like it could be anyone else. Your going through the feeds when you hear the despised camera shutter, you turn to look at Mark, he was taking a selfie with you in the background. He turned his phone toward you and the photo opened, he was grinning, your lower back down to your feet was completely exposed, did he just take a picture of your ass? You could see the two dogs sleeping next to each other in the picture, "Mark..." You stand up and slowly approach the criminal. "What do you think you're doing?" He smiles and raised the hand with his phone, "I'm not giving you my phone, that's for sure. It's for memories sake." You smack his bare chest, "DICK!" After the futile attempt of jumping, you give up and lay back down on the bed, "fine just don't go around showing everyone, you douche." After he complied with your deal he cuddled up onto your back, it was comfortable. You closed you eyes, "goodnight Mark," "goodnight (Y/N). I love you." You tightened your grip on his arm, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls and thank you!  
> Enjoy the more to come!


	24. Yuna and Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates? Where are you my loves? There's some Mark I think.

You slept through the night, you just had the best day. When you woke in the morning, it was because of another annoying shutter, god damn it Mark. You opened your eyes to see Marks phone pointed straight at you, "could you stop taking pictures of me." He moved the phone out of his face, then gave a silly grin, he showed you the photo. "Are you just trying to make a fucking collection?" You examined the picture, you were still sleeping, your arms were folded underneath your head, and since you were on your side, your boobs were pressed together. At least the blanket was half up your body, covering the rest of you. You tried to snatch the phone, but Marks reflexes were better than yours. Your hand dropped down onto his side, "owwie." He grabbed your hand and locked his fingers with yours, putting the phone down, "it's 6, and you have work. Thank god its Friday though." Friday. Friday! Today was when Michael should be done with the costumes! You turned over and grabbed your phone, Jamie had texted you, she said she would meet you in front of work, you got up and ran over to your room, leaving Mark with the tired Chica and (Y/D/N). You had put away the clothes you raided from the store away, you chose out a loose shirt that stops at your belly button, leggings, and a big cardigan and put them all on. You brushed your hair and kept it down for today. After breakfast and a quick walk with (Y/D/N), you put on your black timberland boots and drove to work. You met up with Jamie and Zac, doing the usual routine of walking back and forth. "Let's go together to Dainty for the costumes! I'm like, super stoked." Jamie did a little bounce when she talked. You agreed, the pictures were taken, and you headed to work then spent the day doing mixes of research about Comic Con and actual working. After the day passed you could meet up with Jamie and head off to see the costumes. When you got there Melissa showed you to the back where Michael was standing, there, were two covered mannequins. You both held your hands together in excitement. When he pulled the curtains off the costumes, your mouths hung open, "holy shit." The costumes glistened, they looked like someone had been using them for a while! The female one, for you, had chest plate armor, of course there would be cleavage shown, gauntlets, and armor that would hang off your hips and front. You examined more, underneath was a tight suit, basically just like a one piece swimsuit, it was a turtle neck that was connected to shorts like spanx, the suit was tattered like it was worn in battle, major cuts at the chest, back, and stomach. There were knee high sock, plated with shiny scales, at the bottom were combat boots. When you liked over at the male suit it was a flat chested armor chest plate, the gauntlets were lines with super shiny metal, all the armor was slightly tinted gold instead of silver like yours, it had cargo pants that led to brown combat boots, there were knee plates that had a dragon pattern, the black shirt was a tank top, it stopped where the armor stopped, probably above the belly button, around the waist of the mannequin there were two belts, they crossed over one another. On the ground next to each cosplay, there was a weapon, yours was a bow and play arrows, Jamie's was a fake sword. Both of you couldn't wait to try it out, "let's get you guys into these!" Some lady helpers came out and walked you to the changing room, you undressed and they explain what would be happening tomorrow for Comic Con, "actually, the bra your wearing, it would show through the back, so we have one in the store that just sticks to your chest and you clip them together in the front, they'll also help with hold your boobs together," the two helpers laughed, they helped you slide the piece on, it fit perfectly, you could also bend down and move. You put on the socks and thigh armor, you had a little trouble lacing the shoes, but it all fit. After you walked out you saw Jamie standing there talking to Michael, she looked awesome, surprising like the chest plate fit over her breast, neck down she kinda looked like a puny boy. She had the sword next to her in her hand, and her hair was tied up, "am I gonna get a wig or anything? My hairs way too long for a boy." Michael smiled and brought out a bag with more things inside. He opened the zipper and revealed a whole set of makeup, on the side was a nice blonde wig, just like Kai's hair. She jumped excitedly as he tucked her hair into a cap and put the wig over it, after adjusting it, she looked fairly tomboyish. You watched as he took out a long stipe of paper, what the hell was that? He turned it to face both of you, it was a tattoo with patterns, "this is for Kai's stomach, I had it specially made, it'll last for a while, so Jamie, if you just want me to paint it instead then that's fine. She vigorously shook her head, "no, no! That's amazing! I'll do the tattoo!" She lifted her shirt to fit the tattoo paper and he dabbed over with a wet sponge, after waiting and talking, when he slowly removed it, the black pattern was completely transferred onto Jamie's stomach, "sweet!" After some more talking Michael said that you should come tomorrow at like 6 because the convention should start around 8, and people set up at 7, you nodded and changed back into your regular clothes. He said you'd be made to look fairly roughed up and dirty, just like the costumes, and that you didn't have to worry about acting correctly like the characters. You left with Jamie then parted ways, maybe Mark would be surprised about how cool you'll look. When you got back Mark was sitting down with Chica and (Y/D/N) on their puppy beds, eating popcorn and watching some shows, you took off your shoes and walked inside, "hi loser," he turned and smiled, offering you some popcorn, "nah I'm good. Are you excited about tomorrow?" You sat down next to him. "Yeah why wouldn't I be, I'll probably be dressed as Nathan Drake from Uncharted 4." You smiled, "that'll be a good look."   
Too lazy to go out, Mark cooked dinner, and fed the dogs, you ate happily, and lazed around the house, doing random nothing's. After a while you just ended up cuddling with Mark, Chica, and (Y/D/N). When time slipped by, you both ended up sleeping in each other's arms and waking up sleepily at 2. "Mark?" You turned your head to see his face right next to yours. Both of you were sprawled on the ground, your respective dogs by your side. He rubbed his eyes and spoke with the sexiest quiet voice, "mmh what time is it?" You smiled and kissed his forehead, "it's only 2, you can go back to sleep." He nodded and went to sleep with ease, you, on the other hand, were too excited, so you laid there trying to close your eyes and fall asleep, it took till three. When two hours of more peaceful sleep was fulfilled, an alarm buzzed and woke you up, "ugh it's five already." You set an alarm for five minutes, "I'll just get up soon." Each time the alarm vibrated you set another interval for five more minutes. Six 5 minute timers went off before you actually got up, it was 5:30, "you sat up and stretched, laughed at Chica and her visible belly, even though she was wearing one of marks shirts. You got cereal and ate quickly, after showering, you put on yoga pants and a tight long sleeve maroon tee. You went up to sleeping Mark and gave him a soft kiss, then you woke up (Y/D/N), fed him and walked him, before you put him back next to Mark, leaving a note saying he was fed and walked at 5:30. You drove off to Dainty, just a little tired, it had been a while since you woke up this early on a weekend, and when you got there, you saw a sleepy Jamie. "Heyy," Jamie waved as you both yawned and walked inside the building. When you got inside, the same helper ladies rushed you to dress as soon as possible, you basically ran to the back with them. The cosplay was snug on your body, they set you down into a seat, "make up time!!" The two girls helping you squealed as they opened Michaels makeup case, Michael and Melissa were just sitting watching over, telling the girls what could be better. Eventually everything was done, you looked gorgeous, they did so well! Just like you were a new person! But that wasn't the end, they took some brown matte eyeshadows onto a brush and smeared it onto you cheek, woah. When they were truly finished, you were still as hot, maybe even more so, you looked like a girl who kicked badass inside an action movie, they brushed some more over your exposed skin and finished it all up! Now they just brushed your hair, curled it into loose waves, and tied it messily into a ponytail. When you turned to show Michael he was basically already in tears, "oh my lord. This is so perfect!!!! He rummaged through his bags and pulled out papers, he held them up and it was a girl, it was Yuna. "Holy shit, I look exactly like her!" You shrieked trying not to mess up any of the stuff on you. You looked over to see how Jamie was doing, she had the nicely placed wig on her head, she looked still as good as with her natural hair. They were done with her makeup, making her very cute, but tomboyish, she got up from the seat and they brushed more dirt like color onto her stomach and lower back. When you met eyes, both of you smiled, "you're cute." She laughed at you, "thanks." After they touched up the vivid tattoo, she was basically done just like you. The stores door opened and chimed the bell, Zac walked in and ran to the back, "Aw sweet! I'm allowed to use this for our group, right?" He bounced as they both nodded. He motioned you guys to walked outside with him, you thanked Michael and Melissa, then grabbed your weapons. You took really cool photos, posing like warriors, and Michael and Melissa came out. They waved you into a van, where the four girl helpers slid the door open from the inside, "get in!" You jumped into the van and they drove off to the convention. When you got there you hooked the ticket around your neck, then walked inside, passing the huge line, that you might've been in if not for Melissa. The group made their way to a set up table, some chairs, and a huge banner that had the comics name. Michael set up some comic books and art, right next to his booth, there was one for Dainty Parallel. They say you in between the two booths, pulling in the eyes of the other booth owners, "I wonder where Mark is." Jamie poked you on the side, when you turned to reply, you forgot that she looked like a boy, you slightly jumped at how close she was, "aside from that, how did your chest get so flat?" She tapped her knuckles onto the chest plate, "lots and lots, and I mean lots, of tape, plus a binder. It was a struggle." She pointed to your chest, "what about those major boobs you got there?" You made a gross face, " these weird bras, they're like sticky, and it's pretty gross actually." Both of you laughed as you waited for 8 to come. As people flooded in, most went to the booths at the front, people welcomed them in, and the whole building was full in mere minutes. A lot more people came to your booths asking for pictures than you thought would come. You gladly welcome it, happily posing with them in between you and Jamie. Many people came just to met you and shake your hand, complementing you website and how well you progress with frequent fashion trends. After an hour or so you hear screams come from down farther around the convention, you look at Jamie and both of you ask if you could see what's going on. You walk down far enough to see a bunch of clumped up people, you try to push farther in and you see a green head. "Oh my god." You moved forward to see Jack sitting down with a dirty looking, black haired man. "I didn't know he was coming!" You walked to the front of the crowd and stop at his feet, "hi Jack! Do you remember me?" He looks up from your bouncing chest and stares at your face for a little, "(Y/N)?" You smiled and pulled out your phone, "can we take a picture?" You smile and turn to face your phone, when you take it and look back on it thanking him, you see in the corner the dirty guy frowning.


	25. We Were Shut Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mark chapter, kinda... Plus sorry for the really quick pace, it's kinda strange...

"Oh shit," you look over and laugh, "I'm so sorry Mark, I totally didn't know that was you." You watch as his frown disappears, "no it's fine," he scanned you up and down, "I'm not sure if I should be happy you look good, or if I should be jealous that everyone else gets to see you like that," he gives a stare at the guys looking solely at your exposed chest. "Am I allowed to walk back there with you, Jack is?" He nodded and you sat yourself onto his table, "Hey! I didn't say you could sit on the table!" You stick your tongue out at him and twist your body to move your legs to the other side of the table, "I was getting over the table doofus." When you slid off the table Mark pulled up a chair for you, "here." You sat down behind them and look at the people, oops. You forgot about Jamie, she was standing in the crowd trying to get past people, "WHAT THE FUCK (Y/N)!" Jamie gets through the crowd and smacks her hands on the table, "TRAITOR!" Mark pulls another chair out as Jamie jumps over the table and sits down on top of you, "I'm good like this!" She crossed her arms, "IM NOT!" You push Jamie into the other seat and watch her frown. You apologize and she mumbles her forgiveness. Switching her attention back to Mark, "you look cool." He turns from one of his fans, "thanks, you look just as cool as me." She smiles and turns to you, "how long you wanna stay?" You were thinking maybe just less than an hour, it would be nice to go back to help. A few minutes pass and you see Jacks hand wander on the table, he sneaks to grab Marks phone, you don't think Mark even noticed! You giggled as the Irishman sneakily tries to open his phone by password, in the fruitless attempt, he gives up, then switches to the Touch ID. "Hah! Mark, we have the same fingerprint apparently! Same finger print as yer fat fingers!" Mark whips his head from his fans and tries to swipe the phone, "damn. Don't open it, just give it back!" You see jacks eyes widen as he stares at his phone, "I guess ye changed yer previous background of Chica." Jack cleared his throat and turns to you, he looks up from the phone and back to it, like confirming something, then he turns the phone to you, "if I'm correct?" He points to the phone. You cover you mouth, then get up and smack Marks back, "you're so embarrassing!" He was using the sleeping photo of you for his home screen! Mark was just as embarrassed, he was holding his head in his hands and trying to ignore what happened by talking with fans, all asking what was happening. You see Jack scroll through his phone some more, then slam his hand onto Marks back, he smiles as Mark frowns, "did you see chicas picture files?" Jack nodded and placed his phone back into Marks hand, "I think that's a horrible thing to do, sneakin pics, but nice score. I can't really tell 100%, but If I'm right, that was (Y/N)." Oh, now you got what they're talking about. You cover your face, "Mark. You should've just deleted it like I asked." He sighed and continued on taking pictures and talking, but then a familiar group of teenagers came up. "Hi Mark! We were at your panel in PAX! I don't know if you remember, but we also saw you in your hotel." One of the girl smiled, but looked over at you and stared you down. Under their breath you could still hear them, "she may have boobs, but that's all she's got." You were ready to punch a bitch. They were pretty much all glaring at you, "what's your relationship with her?" They said it like you were a beast. "She was even in you house, plus that other dog that was in one of your other videos." He turned to look at you, "I think we've held out for long enough?" He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the group, "she's my girlfriend." They dropped their jaws and looks back at you fuming, "why! She's so ugly!" You stood up from the chair, "excuse me?" They backed down and frowned, "never mind, we're going." They left through the crowd, what the hell's their problem! But now you had to deal with the other fans who just heard what happened, you pulled your seat back under you and sat down, "good luck." All the people filed out of a line and rushed to the table, pushing one another, "MARK AND (Y/N)! You guys are dating?! I knew it!" Mixes of voices screamed through the halls, way louder than the cries for Jack. Mark turned to you and gave you a small kiss, "we are." He just threw fuel into fire. Bursts of people were talking all at once, then some security people came, "could we have you guys come to the back, the noise is overbearing inside this whole convention." All looking at one another you nodded, Mark and Jack went to the back for a little and you and Jamie went to your booth. When you got there a line of people were forming, Michael smiled when you came back, "did you hear that ruckus? I wonder what it was? On a different note, these people are here for you, and pictures!" You smiled and prepared yourself for the secession of pictures. A few quiet people were asking about Mark, of course since he could tell people you could too. You explained you were dating, when you sat back down with Jamie she got on her phone, "holy balls." She turned the phone to you, a line of posts, pictures of Mark kissing you, a short clip of him calling you his girlfriend, "well it is what happened?" You rubbed you head, "he's just stupid, picking the wrong place." She scrolled some more and read out loud, "Markiplier's new girlfriend? Hot or not? Either I've been thinking too hard, or I'm correct, but Mark may have another girlfriend. In his videos, he seems more cheerful and happy, in a specific one he smiles and looks to the side, way too often to be a coincidence, plus the bonus clip included that girl from the beach, chasing her dog in his backyard. We've also seen small glimpses of that same dog, it couldn't have been Chica because in each glimpse, Chica was in full view. After a few more incidences of seeing them together, like at the beach, and some reporting at a laser tag building, it led me to want to ask him in person. Just now, I'm posting about what I've seen, in a crowd at Comic Con." She turns her phone back to you and scrolls, you see pictures of him kissing you, you together with him, walking, at the café, laser tag building, in his backyard, walking at the beach, way too many. You smack your head, "I don't get why they have to make it a big deal." She takes her phone back, "that was literally only minutes ago, this person is on their shit." You laugh and continue the day, small amounts of questions about Mark. When Melissa and Michael went to get some food, you took over Michael's booth, and Jamie took Melissa's. They came back about a half hour later, and told you to go get something to eat. You took Jamie's hand and led her to the back, Mark and Jack were sitting down on the ground, with a crowd, holding a recognized sign reading, "I was shut down." They got up when you walked over, you let go of Jamie and pushed through the crowd. Grabbing Mark by his wrist, you pulled him through the crowd, "sorry, I'm borrowing Mr. Popular." There were tons of oooh's while you dragged him out of the crowd. You stopped and turned to him grabbing both hands, you tiptoed to give him a kiss, "wanna go eat with us?" He smiled, "sure, Jack can come too right?" You both turn to see Jamie dragging Jack through the crowd, same way you were to Mark, "this guys a loser, and way too egotistical." Jamie let go of his arm, "Hey!" All of you laughed, you walked out of the convention, getting stopped a few times, and went to eat at a hamburger place next door. You saw as Jamie was making friends with Jack, how lucky, Mark was all over you, walking in between you and Jack, jumping into conversations. After the burgers were done with, you walked back inside, satisfied with the great meal. "Do you guys have to go back to the booths? We're still shut down, well Marks booth is." Jack leaned forward looking at you around Marks inconveniently placed body. "Yeah, but you should be able to sit by us, we can pull chairs like you did for us." You walked farther till you reached Michael and Melissa, Melissa check the two men with you, "are you some kind of famous people attracter? The pictures with Mark was a one time thing, so now you bring this other famous guy?" Jack pointed at himself, "I'm not that famous, it's just that people know me." You giggled at Melissa, "it wasn't on purpose, just wanted to have them here, they got shut down." Michael laughed a fit, "that must've been you guys, with all that noise of course they gotta get rid of you for a while." You pulled more chairs and put them down behind yours. Mark would glare at any guy who'd ask for pictures, but he's just protective, it seemed like Jack and Jamie were pretty close, you leaned to whisper to her, "he has a girlfriend you know." She smacked your uncovered thigh, "I'm not gonna date the guy, he's just really funny." Jack leaned in between your heads, whispering, "can I join in the secret girl meeting?" You backed away laughing, "yeah but don't tell Mark!" You yelled it looking over at the grumpy man, "You're horrible." He ruffled his hair, transferring the black hairspray to parts of his hands, you took a better look at him, not bad. He had the light blood on his forehead, two opened buttons on his blue, rolled up long sleeve, on the front, slightly tucked in revealing a brown belt, and the vertical shoulder holster, the cosplay was perfect for him. You stopped yourself from jumping on him, he looked like he had a hard time too, when he wasn't glaring at others, he was watching you, it made you nervous, but kinda happy. You looked over to see Jack scooting up next to Jamie, "that tattoo is awesome!" You watch as he runs his hand over the tattoo on her stomach, "is it temporary? It didn't smudge so it's not paint." She turned red through the makeup and dirt, "yeah, it's temporary, I've never gotten a tattoo, only piercings." Jack scooted his chair up to meet with hers, "Ears?" She nodded, he brushed the hair of the wig out of the way, "only three?" She brushed the wig back to how it was, "too little for you?" He grabs the bottom of his ear, "I had gauges, plus an eyebrow piercing, get on my level." She laughed, even if she was having fun, in your book, that's flirting. He's way more touchy than you thought. Mmhh maybe that's not good for either of them, "hey Jack, how's your girlfriend?" You turn to Mark, either you'd say it or Mark, good thing he did. Jack faced Mark, we broke up a while ago, I just don't talk about it much." Mark scratches his head, "oh, my bad." There was a silence, thankfully a few people came to ask for pictures, you stood up grabbing Jamie and whispering to her, "so now are you going for him?" She brushed off your grip, "if it happens it happens." You gave her a silly grin. After the conversation with the people, they said they really liked looking at the clothes you put together, you thanked them and they left, nice people are so much better than teenagers.


	26. The Evil Hockey Puck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say Marks in this chapter... but aside from that, IM BACK, HI

The day was so taxing of your energy, Marks booth was started up again, and you and Jamie were getting more and more people coming over. You took little breaks, going around looking at other booths, then you bumped into a shirtless guy, "ouch" you jumped back, "I'm sorry." Rubbing his shoulder he gave you a good stare, "I think my arms broken, I'll let you off if I could get a picture." He turned to look at Jamie, "you too?" He took out his phone and asked a random person, wrapping his arms around you a Jamie, they took the picture, you couldn't wait to leave, he sure didn't even try being subtle about anything. "You have a nice rack." Both of you gasped, did he really say that? You covered your chest and turned to walk away with Jamie. You were about to start walking but you felt a strong *SMACK*. When you turned Jamie had the same expression as you, he had just slapped yours, and Jamie's butt. Oh no he didn't. You turned and both of you were about to slap him. But you stopped when two different hands turned the guy around, "what the fuck did I just see?" Mark was standing next to Jack, the guy seemed intimidated and ran off, what a wimp. Mark grabbed your hands and pulled you into a death gripped hug, "defenseless much?" You squeezed your face above his arm to look to the side, Jack was holding Jamie just as tight, you met her eyes and laughed a little. You pressed your face back into Marks chest, you could feel him move when he was talking, "good thing he ran. Even if I'm not a violent person , I really want to bash his ugly face in." Jack let go of Jamie, "no kidding." Mark took his spare jacket and wrapped it around you shoulders, then tightly zipped it up. "This kinda ruins the costume you know." You started to unzip the thing, "just keep it on, take it off when your at your table." He stopped you from opening it anymore. Jack had Jamie by the waist, "I'd give ye mine too, but I don't have one..." He pulled on her shirt, "but ye can cover up a little too." Jamie stopped his hands from pulling anymore, "it's not like your my boyfriend." She started to back away from his grip, slightly angry. What was with her? You watched from Marks arms as Jack snatches her wrist and drags her far from you, "what just happened?" You look up, almost hitting Mark in the chin.  
You were sitting with Mark interlocking fingers while you sat between his legs, crossing his arms with yours. It was about a half an hour later, Jack and Jamie returned hand in hand, Jack grinning like an insane person, and Jamie covering her face, ears bright red through parts in the wig. "Jamie retracts her previous statement," he nudges her arm, "he _is_  my boyfriend." Holy shit, that was quick, it hasn't even been a day. Jack let go of Jamie, and Mark let go of you. Heading back, you decided to meet up after the convention was closing down. You talked to Jamie about what just happened, "you're dating already? You've just met him, literally today. Plus the goddamn man lives in Ireland!" You guys were discussing in between the sessions with the convention people. "It's not really dating, it's just... a trial? I actually said no the first two times he asked." You almost broke your neck turning so fast, "what!" She explained further, "he brought me around and actually asked me if I'd wanna be with him, I said no, for obvious distance reasons, then he said he was actually going to be moving here, because more opportunities and he gets to be with more of his friends. He asked again a little later but I said no, again, for the reason of those crazy fans he has, I don't want to cause a problem in his community... but being the persistent bastard he is, he told me we could wait a little, just testing the waters. He danced around for a bit when I said alright." You questioned her explanation a bit, "why were you red then?" Jamie brushed her wig, "someone was asking for a photo with him, then asked about who I was. What he said made me red, 'she's a close friend, but,' and he pretended to whisper to the guy, 'I'm stuck in the friend zone'." You covered you mouth to keep yourself from spitting on the people passing by, he's such a dork! Maybe this could be good? Double dates maybe! You're best friends with Jamie and your boyfriends are best friends with each other too! After you met up with Mark and Jack, you decided to go eat something together. Since you and Jamie came without a car, you hoped into Marks car, and Jamie jumped in with Jack. Jack followed closely as you quietly drove to a cute diner, you haven't been here before. You walked in and were seated at a clean table, room to fit four. Jack sat first, expecting Jamie to sit next to him, but she sat second, across from him. You snuck in by Jamie before Mark had a choice, "this isnt the arrangement I was thinking..." Jack laughed. Jamie snickered while pulling the menu to her face, "isn't it easier to talk to the person across from you though?" You hear her give a loud laugh, "stop!" She smacks underneath the table. Mark speaks in a stupid lisp, "footsies is for kids!" He always spits everywhere when he uses that lisp. You laugh and slide your foot to touch his, "I guess we're kids then." After the laughing was over and you finished ordering, there was just talking going on. Jack talked about moving here, and it seems you were the only one who he hadn't spoke to it about in this group. Mark was told earlier, and you heard from Jamie just a few minutes ago, right after she heard. Apparently he was gonna live close to where Mark was, it was the opposite direction of Marks house that Jamie's was, but they'd probably hang out often anyway.  
The food was delicious, you were getting a call and had to get up, "sorry, I'll be back." You walked outside with the phone, "hello?" "Oh! You picked up! It's Michael, if you didn't know... I wanted to ask about the costumes. I didn't know where you went, so I'll just ask now. Did you want to keep them, or give them to me?" You rubbed you chin, "well you're the one who made them, you decide!" He gives a full chuckle, "true, but even if I have it, it's not like I can wear it. You take it home, maybe I'll see you around. Melissa has the money, I just wanna say thank you, tell Jamie I said it to her too." You walked back inside, telling Jamie you were allowed to keep the cosplay. Everyone was done eating, but you didn't want to separate from them yet, "let's go something else." Mark smiled and continued your thought, "Dave and Buster's." You argued about splitting the bill, payed, then filed into your cars, "follow behind again." Before he could get into the car, you gave him a kiss, "thanks," then sat in the passenger seat for a shy ride. After you guys got in the arcade, and were stared at for a while, probably the armor, you went around looking for things to do. "Four-way air hockey! Remember this Mark!" Jack ran up to the machine and started the game, "no choice, lets play!" You all ran to the sides, and started off with a friendly game, slight shrieking, mostly from Mark, and sighs of disappointments. Jamie won the first game, but you played many, many, rounds, until it came to a stop. Mark had hit the puck screaming, and it flipped up off the table, and grazed right by your cheek, "holy fuck Mark." You were frozen in spot when he ran over to you, hands covering his mouth, and hunching slightly over. "Oh my god (Y/N), I'm so sorry!" Jack smacked Marks arm, "ye do it to Mandy, now ye do it to yer own girlfriend, smooth." That was the last round of hockey, you sat down at your table, it was dark, but the table light brightened up your vision, Jamie's expression was straight faced. "Your cheek is bleeding..." Marks face turned into complete guiltiness, "I'll be back." He ran to the counter, and the man, after asking for a picture, gave him something. Mark came back, unwrapped something in his hand, and smushed it onto your face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it hit you that hard." You laughed at him, "it actually didn't hit me, the edge must've just sliced me." He was holding his face with his hands in embarrassment, you opened his hands off his face and placed your hands against your face, just like you were gonna tell a secret. You leaned forward and gave him a long kiss, "it doesn't hurt, thank you." You sat normally, rubbing down the sides of the bandaid that were still not fully stuck, and tried to avoid looking at the smug faces of the two others sitting down at the table. The night was almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for people who are reading this, but I don't know if I will continue after this chapter... I was thinking of ways to end it, but nothing came up. So for the people who followed this, you're probably not reading this because it's an update, but I just wanted to put it out there


	27. Nice and Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh,  
> It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!

You slicked down the sides of the crooked bandage, "you wouldn't be a very good professional bandaid-er." Mark raised one hand, pointing into the sky, then at warp speed, he brought his finger down to point at you; he spoke in a heavy, fake lisp, "excussssssse me, but you and your, dubious attitude, will get you no where." You were basically guarding your face from all the spit that flung at you. "Keep your water works to yourself please," Jamie peeked through her hands to see if he was gonna speak again, no more spit, just tons of laughter. Jamie and Jack headed around, you stayed to rest a little with Mark. You could make out the bodies of Jamie and Jack, both equally elated at the fact they were in an arcade. For most of the date you ended up eating fries and talking about stupid stuff, it was the smallest things that made you fall more in love.  
You were greeted by a rub on the cheek with a soft, furry paw, "look what I got with all the tickets!" Jamie pulled back a few steps so you could see the stuffed dog in full view, "holy balls! That things huge!" You reached out your arms and clasped your hands open and closed, "let me hold it!" Jamie threw the dog into your arms, you could barely fit your arms around it, "I've had all my fun here, so I'm probably gonna leave," Jamie sat down, and check if she had everything with her. You nodded and handed her the toy, Jack and Jamie headed out together and you stay a bit with Mark before you left for home. "Thanks," you said while giggling at the man holding the door and bowing like a butler. When you reached home you walked into the house and heard tons of scratching. Getting out of their cages, Chica and (Y/D/N) pounced on their respective owners. You were really glad Chica was feeling better, you walked into your room, basically smacking every object on the way with your legs, and changed into pajamas. Mark poked his head into your doorway, "you sleeping in here, or..." You picked up a close by pillow and threw it towards him, "PRIVACY, ever heard of it?!" You panicked to put on the clothes fully, "it's not like you have something I haven't seen yet." You threw more stuff while Mark went back to his room, manically laughing. You walked out into the kitchen, accompanied by eating dogs, you took out a water and drank some, that double date was fun.  
Fully prepared to sleep, you walked into Marks downstairs room, the dogs followed you in and cuddled together by the lump tucked inside the blankets, "sleeping?" You whispered while moving closer, maybe he was tired. Half the gigantic bed was bare, Mark pulled the whole comforter blankets into a caterpillar taco, all around his body. You got your blanket from your bed and then brought it into his room, sitting down trying to make no noise. You turned the lights off, stuck yourself beside the taco blanket, and faced towards him, "goodnight." Maybe you were just sleepy, but you fell asleep a lot faster than you normally would. Cool breezes glazed across your skin, sending shivers down your legs, hairs stood straight up and shook you awake. You reached down to pull up your blanket, failing to do so, you sat up and looked around, maybe it fell on the ground. Searching around, you stopped at the blanket pile, it seems to have grown. "God dammit Mark, are you even asleep?" You turned to check the clock, it was 1, and still very dark. You could make out the pile shaking along to the giggles that escaped the cloth. You smack the back of the blankets then leaned over it to reach the other side of the pile, digging your hands under the bottom of your blanket, you pulled as hard as you could to get it lose. The pressure of pulling it built up and you almost fell of the edge of the bed when it came out. You rolled the half you got out over your body, and leaned right against his back, or what you assumed was his back. It took a few more minutes than before, but you managed to go back to sleep. You were gently shaken when the bed bounced up and down, either Mark or the dogs were moving, you felt his warm pile of blankets fall onto you and a toned arm squeeze across your body, placing itself underneath the blankets. You were half asleep, but you managed to turn toward Mark and slide you hands under his, "nice and warm." Wrapped in the blanket you fell into dreamworld, something soft brushed against your face, (Y/D/N) was probably sleeping right next to you, you reached out and pulled him into your chest... did he get smaller? You opened your eyes and let go, "oops," you just grabbed Marks head and smothered him into your chest. You flipped over and tried to go back to sleep, 3 am, work was a few hours later, might as well use the time. You took Marks arms and wrapped them around your body, better than freezing in the open. After finding the most comfortable position you felt back asleep for the remaining hours. Your phones alarm went off, playing your least favorite buzzing, it wasn't that loud, but very annoying, you reached out to stop it, but your hands weren't moving. You opened your eyes and looked down, "What the fuck Mark." The blankets were wrapped snug against your body, you were the one in the taco now. Mark walked into the room and stopped to lean against the wall, "did you call me?" He tried to contain his laughter, "I see you just woke up. What do you wanna eat?" You turned to face the other way, then wiggled out of the blankets, "food." You got up and pushed him out of the way, then walked into the kitchen and got out the regular cereal, "you'd think I'd get sick of this if I eat it too often," shrugging your shoulders you ate quietly as Mark walked around the house picking up stuff and setting down other things. "What're you even doing?" You finished the cereal and started to move into your room. "None of your beeswax," you proceeded to choose out an outfit, ignoring the salty response, the daily pictures were still a thing. "I'll forgive your rudeness, but that's just because I love you." You laughed when you heard a big thump in the other room, you brought out a plain black crop top, comfortable and loose high waisted wide-leg pants, and a soft linen cardigan. You stepped into the living room after gathering your stuff, "I'll take (Y/D/N) for a short walk, then leave for work okay?" Mark waved you goodbye while he ran back and forth different rooms, "looking forward to later!" Maybe he was planning on going for a date later? You took (Y/D/N) out, he was especially happy that you were the one walking him, the past few days Mark had been walking him for you, so you enjoyed the happy walk and came back to change your regular shoes to your favorite wedges, even if you couldn't see them, the clicking sound they make, gave you the confidence of like fifty drag queens. You left off to work and took some pictures with Jamie. The laborious day went by slowly, but when you were heading home, Mark texted you.  
From: Mark <3  
To: (Y/N)  
When you get home, I have a surprise.  
Oh! That's probably what he was doing today! He must be the biggest doof. You rubbed the back of your neck and stretched out your arms, "now I'm excited!" You walked fast, and made it home as quickly as you could. When you reached the door, Marks contained giggles were audible, you unlocked the door with the key and swung the door open, *HONK*, a loud, short burst of sound greeted you, almost knocking you over, "WHAT!" you had jumped forward when the sound went off, if you had jumped back, you probably would've fallen. The door slowly closed behind you revealing an air horn taped onto the wall, directly where the doorknob hit it. "Mark... what's wrong with you?" You smacked the front of your face, if there's more, this day is going to be a pain.


	28. Different View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a continuation, it's just a little story part from Marks view!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm being lazy and not continuing the story, but no the story isn't done with yet.  
> Your Hair Color (Y/H/C)

It happened when I was in a panic, the absolute worst timing. I had left the door open when making my trip to the hotel. When I made it back to the house to gather the things I packed, Chica wasn't there. _Shit!_  She was gone. In a rush I left, grabbing minimum things, I looked around her favorite park, my neighborhood, even the vet, and some shelters to see if she had been picked up. I flew back and forth, until night, between my house and the park, please God, let her be okay. I don't know what time it was, but I had rested against one of the poles, looking up I saw some posters, most, were lost dogs, so I had decided to post some up, maybe someone had seen her. I walked through the park to go home, when I decided to look at some other posters, and right when I saw her I whipped out my phone, then called the number. Someone had found her, and someone was going to give her back to me. I walked into my house, the phone took a while to be picked up, but right at the moment I heard this girls voice, it soothed the fucking hell out of me. Her tiny silence and nervous hello, I was too focused on what she might be like and I accidentally tripped right at my door, knocking over a rack when I put the shoes. To recover I had blurted out a slur of sentences, it turned out that she did have Chica! We were to meet at the café, good thing it was close. I brought some more things with me and drove there as fast as I could, Chica was with her, I guess I spent the whole night looking for her, I got no sleep. It was hectic because PAX was coming up, so I had to prepared an array of videos to keep the channel saturated. I stumbled out of my car and fast walked to the café. I was walking towards the window, and there was a beautiful girl with (Y/H/C) hair, I basically stopped just outside to stare, but right when I saw her laughing and Chica hop onto her, I dashed inside the café, screaming on the top of my lungs, "CHICA BICA!!" I grabbed Chica and swung her in circles, she must've thought I was some kind of dork, everyone was practically laughing at me, "what're _YOU_  laughing at, HUH!?!?" I looked up to get a look at her, I was going to thank her, but my mind and mouth had other plans. I had to be a freak and stare for a while, "woah." I wasn't sure if it was just me, but right when my eyes met hers, I felt myself melt on the spot. Of course I haven't had a girlfriend for a while, but I still have my charm right? Oh fuck, it was like a full minute, I might've stared too much. I brought my gaze back to Chica, the girl must've been weirded out, she was looking away now, or maybe I just look bad, ugh, I haven't showered or anything. I brushed my hair back, it was probably a mess. My heart shook when she spoke, "I'm guessing your Chica's owner?" She pointed at Chica and her furiously moving tail, I couldn't contain myself when I saw it, a doofus laugh came out, clearing my throat I tried to think of anything to say, "yeah, the names Mark, Mark Fischbach." I wanted to punch myself in the stomach, what the hell! Am I some kind of James Bond freak? I felt some tears forming, I had to brush them away, I probably look like some sissy. When she stood up saying she was going to leave I had leaned over and pulled her down, I'm so stupid. It seemed like I almost smacked her onto the ground, "oh... Um sorry I didn't mean to pull you so hard... You know with my awesome muscles and all its hard to control my strength," I tried to recover from that stupid confidence and smiled with a huge grin, it seemed like it didn't phase her, she replied immediately, "No it's cool... Um did you need something else though?" I was obviously interested in her, but I didn't catch her name, we talked for a while more while I got her something from the café. When she agreed to stay so quickly, I basically lost my mind. Maybe she was actually interested in me? The whole time we talked I essentially spoke and made myself cringe. Kissing my own arm, am I a narcissist? I might've spent too long without girl contact, I'm acting like when I record. We got on the topic of PAX, but when she said she was thinking of going for Jack it felt like my heart dropped onto the ground, she cleared up that she doesn't like him like that though, maybe she is interested in me then? I asked her why she didn't know me, and when she punched me it was a critical hit, my heart officially was taken. She said she had to leave, it was unfortunate, I watched as she walked outside, i thought about how nice it would be to see her again, maybe I can text her and ask if she wants to hang out... I really am a dumbass. When I saw her still out there, I walked up to her and tapped her, she seemed kinda worried about something, but I at least wanted to keep in touch. When she actually agreed to exchange numbers, she pushed her phone onto me, I let a little laugh out and entered my name, maybe a heart would be good. I really didn't want to part, but when we said bye to each other, and each other's dogs, she did a final blow. She jumped onto me for a small quick hug, then left. I stood there for a while, then walked to my car letting Chica go in, and sat there for a few minutes. She was perfect.   
Of course I wanted to see her again, so I texted her when I got home, I wanted to have some restrain, so I waited for a while before actually sending it. I forgot about PAX, but I remembered when my stuff almost fell over when I walked inside. I checked into the hotel, and spent a few days there. I met with all my friends, including Jack. When I saw him I gave him a huge squeeze, I let him go when he was tapping my shoulder, I was pretty mad about (Y/N) watching his videos. We were going into the hotel so they could check in, we were waiting in the lobby for a while, and when I got the text from (Y/N) I almost flipped out. It turned out she was right there, in the same building, was it fate? I might've held her to too long, but I was just too glad to see her again. Whatever she did, every action, it moved me, swaying me to pure happiness, or pure agony. 


	29. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark chapters? Yes.

As you looked away from the air horn, your eyes stopped at the ground in front of you... bubble wrap, what the hell is this childish prank? You walked over the bubble wrap, setting off tons of noise with each step, cautiously moving towards the note on the table, you picked it up. "Come find me." You dropped the note onto the table while sighing, this is the most ridiculous thing ever. You walked to the kitchen, looking around, you stopped in front of the entrance. Cups full of water were lined in rows all along the kitchen floor, "Mark! You know this house is yours!" When you got no response you moved along moving the cups to make way. You looked up at the cabinets, all duct taped shut, in the sink there were fake bugs scattered all over, you reached over the sink to peak outside the window. When you moved the blinds up you see a picture of Nicolas Cage taped against the window, you look past the picture in the corner and see the two dogs laying down in the shade. After you left the kitchen you walked into the living room, all the furniture was wrapped in foil, he must be the most stupid person alive. You ignored the whole metal room and walked into the bathroom, maybe he left this alone? You opened the toilet and see the transparent film over the hole, you leave it alone and walk out of the bathroom, what is the point of all of this. You walked into your room, he better have not done anything. You look around your walls, sticky notes hung all around, your bed, it was plastic wrapped, every thing on the bed was flat against it underneath layers of clear film. You sighed as you walked into Marks room, as you opened the door a cloud of chalk dust arose, he set a chalkboard eraser full of dust at the top of the door. When you slowly open your eyes you see Mark sitting on his bed, you managed to keep yourself from leaving the house, "was this fun?" Mark was having trouble not laughing, "yes." You walked towards him and brush the dust onto him, "you're the most stupid person on this planet." As you're brushing off the dust he lifts up his hands and grabs your neck, pulling you down into a kiss. "I gotcha babe." You sighed, "I'm not helping you clean up anything." He nodded then got up, walking around, he grabbed a bunch of different hidden cameras, all of them strategically placed to capture your reactions. You watched as he tore down all the trash, picked up the full cups, you felt a little guilty. "I changed my mind, I'll help, only a little though, these pranks were meant for me." You laughed at the fun time you had cleaning up, but at the end you both were super tired. After getting a drink, and getting the dogs inside, you told Mark that you were gonna take a shower, "doing those small things made me sweat." He smiled as you walked out, "are you planning something else? That smiles way too suspicious." He grinned, "maybe I should join you." "I'm way too tired for your jokes," you walked off to get ready for a shower. You weren't really a gold digger, but this luxurious house was so nice! You were thankful that he wasn't snatched up by someone else before you. You adjusted the shower to fit the perfect temperature, scalding hot. You guess showering in piping hot water was unusual, but it was pretty comfortable. Running your hands through your hair, you stood there for a while, thinking about how great it was to be with Mark. Just then the man showed up himself. Uninvited. "IM HERE!" You jumped at his scream, "GOD DAMN MARK!" You poked your head out of the shower to the half naked man, still undressing. "Even though your seductive body is pretty tempting I'm kinda tired. Uninvited people are basically party crashes." He turned to you expecting to get a look at your body he hadn't seen in a while, disappointed, his excitement disappeared, "hmmmm, am I not allowed to shower in my own house? I promise I just wanna shower with you, it's not like we knew each other as kids, I just wanted to fill our time together with stuff that we would do if we met while we were still younger." His little pouting face made you feel a little tingly, "fine, it's sweet that you wanted to make up for the time we didn't know each other." Still a little shy you backed up as he undressed and got in. "Holy shit! This is way too hot!" Mark reached past you, turning down the heat and turning up the cold. His arm was touching your shoulder, he noticed your bashfulness, done adjusting the heat, he slide his arm onto your back and put his other arm on the other side, he pulled you into his body and hugged you tight. "Boobs are great." Snapping out of your shyness, you slapped his back, then wrapped your arms around his waist, "aren't you glad I'm not flat chested." There was a silence, you looked up to see what he was doing, he was seriously thinking about something, then he spoke, "I don't discriminate. Boobs are boobs." After having trouble fitting in the shower, you figured out a good way to fit, he helped you wash your hair, and you helped him wash his. You weren't really prepared for his special shampoo, it was tinted red, so it gave you a slight shock as you squeezed out a small bit of it. You built up a bubble bath, bubbles floated everywhere. After the shower you got dressed into pajamas, then he helped you dry your hair in a towel. Your dogs were patiently waiting at the door, patiently as in whining and scratching. You opened the door and played before you got a call, picking up the phone, you heard the worst voice. Jamie's voice, she sounded like she was crying, she couldn't make sentences without hiccuping and breaking in between words, "I... I don't think... He's not, I'm not, we aren't... We... Broke up."  
\- [ ] Chapter 30


	30. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! It's an update! After so long I wasn't sure if I could continue... since I've had a break in school I decided I should at least tell you guys I'm not dead. There may be more updates, but probably just as far away as this one was. Hope you enjoy the chapter (:

You met up with Jamie after she called you. Immediately you threw your arms around her, pulling her into your chest and squeezing the life out of her. While she cried into your arms, you decided to wait a while before trying to get her to explain everything. Since it was pitch black outside, the only light was the illuminated sky, full of the beautiful stars, you couldn't help but start to tear up and cry with Jamie. You walked hand in hand quietly, small sniffles escaped from both of you, and laid down at the grassy hill of the park where you first met Chica. "Are you okay?" Right after you said it you looked at her lit face and saw her make a stupid face. You laughed a little and she laughed a little, feeling less bad she started to talk in a hoarse voice. "I really don't want to think about it right now." You both turned to face the stars, "Maybe we can talk about it some other time," you felt her squeeze your hand. "I'm glad you're here, sorry for making you come out so late." After reassuring Jamie you felt a wave of tiredness come over you, talking helped you stay awake. Hours passed in a flash, it almost felt unreal. You watched the sun rise with Jamie, the most beautiful one you've ever seen. For some reason you found yourself right in front of your door. You could hear Marks laughter and a feminine voice. You slowly opened the door and see Mark on the couch tilting his head so he can see you. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." You walked in slowly and closed the door, "what's up? Is a friend over?" You sat down across from Mark as he stared right at you. "I want to break up."  
You sat there for a while, "pardon?" You voice cracked a little. "I want to break up," he repeated himself. Your heart sank as the words ran through your brain for a second time, "what're you talking about? Are you joking right now!" You raised your voice in a futile effort, it was dry and shaky, the usual strong tone was gone. You looked over to the moving thing in the corner, a blonde petite girl started moving to where Mark was. "I'm not joking, Let's break up (Y/N)." You choked a little, breaking out in cold sweat you made eye contact with the smiling blonde girl, her face was pale, her smile looked fake, and her eyes were dead. She opened her mouth to say something, "(Y/N)." Your brain rattled with confusion, why did her voice sound familiar, "(Y/N)." Your eyes opened and your vision was blurry with tears. "(Y/N)! WAKE UP!" You sat up and rubbed your eyes to wipe the warm tears away, "what the fuck!" Jamie laughed a little, "either you were having nightmares, or you're fucking possessed by a demon." You looked down and noticed your hand was clasping Jamie's in a tight grip digging your nails into her hand. "Sorry, it seemed so real." You loosened your grip and lifted it up to see the harsh marks on her pale skin. The sun was up, probably still early, and Jamie stood up pulling you with her. "Come over, we can talk about it."   
After reaching her house, she made some hot chocolate and brought blankets over to where you guys sat down. After making a soft nest of pillows and blankets, you nuzzled yourself into the warmth and sipped some coco. "So..." you rubbed your eyes a little more, you could feel them swelling from the hours that you were probably crying for. "You first?" You looked tilting your head in a joking way. Jamie punched your side, almost making you spill the coco, "You're a coward." She started to bring up the thing that she was trying to ignore the most, "It wasn't that it's not working out, it was because he lied." You swallowed the hot coco and it burned your throat. "What're you talking about? Is he cheating or something?" She took a sip of the drink, very loudly. "No. he's just. He said he'd stay here, he said he was going to live here. After all that, he told me that he couldn't stay." Leaning a bit forward you looking at how much she had left in her mug, "so he broke up with you because of some distance? I thought he wasn't a pussy." She drank the remaining coco with one gulp, "yeah, I thought so too, I just." She looked up trying to blink away the forming droplets, "he said it was because he didn't want to make me feel bad. I don't wanna think about this anymore. You go, what happened last night? I woke up to you assaulting my hand, crying and mumbling." You shook your head a little trying to remember what had happened in that dream. "You know how you forget some of your dreams? I can't really recall all of what happened... I just remember it was about Mark breaking up with me." She smacked your thigh, the sound of contact and your small shriek echoed in her living room. "IM SO SORRY! I must've made you think about it too much." "Why'd you have to smack me!" You smacked her back laughing." She put down her cup and pulled the blankets closer to her, "I get too excited sometimes." You guys comforted each other a little longer, then started watching movies, she heated up pizza rolls, and both of you started to fall asleep again. You woke up around noon, then woke Jamie up gently, "I'm gonna go back home soon, Marks probably waking up by now." She mumbled a bit then walked over to the door with you, "I'll see you later, call me if anything happens." You waved as you walked back home. _Home_  is where you wanted to be most of all.

 


	31. Dreams Aren't that Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD!!! So this is kinda a half assed cliché, you'll know what I mean when you read it... Thank you to everyone who still supports my fanfic, I haven't been updating recently because I haven't been as motivated... but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Opening the door slowly you hear a loud snore, "Mark?" a small whisper leaves your mouth. You open the door wider and see a man laying on the couch sprawled one leg over the couch, the other dangling off. He slowly comes to when you shuffle inside and a wave of sleepiness comes over you. Making contact with a shelf next to the door, you grazed your thigh against the corner of the wooden drawers letting out a silent scream. You lay down slowly, Mark got up and stood by you, "uhh are you really that tired?" You look up over your shoulder and give him a wavering smile, "aren't you gonna welcome me home?" You let go of your leg and see the scratch start to form blood. Standing up, you felt a little sting, as you made eye contact with Mark you saw how freaked out he was, "HOLY SHIT!" He started to grab at your leg, bending down and pressing your thigh, the rope of blood ran a little over his fingers. Panicking he started to stand up, still holding you tightly, you stumbled a little when he lifted your leg, almost falling. He let go when he saw you wince in a little pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he ran over to the kitchen hitting everything in the way. On his way back you saw him with a bandage at least three times the size of the bleeding scratch. "The cuts big, but not that big..." you laughed a little as he told you to sit down so he could wipe up the blood. When he clean the blood off your leg you felt him grab your inner thigh. He was too oblivious to notice that he got a little too high. As he laid down the bandaid you see the blood saturate the sponge part, turning a dark brown red. He was kneeling on the floor while you sat half off the couch, after he finished, he slid his fingers over the bandaid, "hopefully it doesn't hurt to bad." Your heart fluttered as he let go and grabbed the sides of your face, pulling you in for a tender kiss. You melt in his hands as he gives you more small smooches. The cut wasn't a big deal, but your glad that you get this special treatment. "Where'd you go last night? I was a little freaked when I finished drying my hair and you were just gone." He talked still a few inches from your face, giving you quick kisses between words. There was another sudden tiredness, maybe you should sleep soon, but you just told him you went to Jamie's. He nodded and got up to go get the dogs. As usual, they pounced and licked you all over. As you were getting another saliva bath Mark pulled out some spaghetti, "I'll make some lunch, I haven't eaten yet." You nodded and started to walk over to help out, "NOO! Injured people just wait!" You jumped a little at his shout and slowly moved to him. He was frowning because you weren't listening to his demand. You hugged him with a little squeal, " I wanna helppppp," you gave him some puppy eyes while you moved to look him in the eyes. After a while of begging you tried to convince him with a better deal, "I'll just pull a chair and watch!" He was already holding you in warm embrace, "mmmm, fine that sounds better." He let go, rushing you with a cold breeze, he walked over to grab a chair, and then set it down in the kitchen. After a while of watching him boil pasta, and make some kind of sauce, you took a deep breath and enjoyed the savory smell. Still a little tired you felt yourself totter back and forth. You slipped out of the chair and caught yourself with your hands, thankfully Mark was too busy cooking. He turned to see you back in the chair like nothing happened. This is probably why you can't just be sitting down doing nothing. Laughing it off silently you move to get outside by the pool. You close the door behind you after letting (Y/D/N) and Chica out with you. Sitting down in the sun you stick your legs into the pool, just deep enough to reach the bandage. You lay your back down against the floor, feeling the breeze glide over your body. If you weren't injured you probably would've jumped into the pool. You took off your shirt, sitting in some shorts and a sports bra you baked in the sun. While you were dazing off half naked you hear Mark open the door and walk closer towards you. When you open your eyes you see his phone pointed directly at you. "Not again." You hear the oh so familiar shutter as Mark starts to grin behind his screen. "You look comfortable." You stood up, cupping some water in your hands, then splashing the water into Mark's face, "HEY!" He shook off the water like a dog, and you guys shared a giggle. "The pastas done, but you made me not want to let you have any," Mark pouted his lips, crossed his arms, and turned a little to face away from you. You apologized and he grabbed you from your waist. "Hold on tight." You wrapped you arms and legs around him and rested your eyes as he started to walk into the kitchen. The dogs follow, chirping like birds jealous that Mark was carrying you. As you were eating the delicious pasta Mark brought something up, "I have somewhere to go later today, are you gonna stay here or gotta go somewhere?" You shook your head, "I'll just stay, where're you going?" He gave a devilish grin, "it's a secret!" You slapped him as he tried to grab some of your pasta. "Surprise for me?" You looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. "Yup, you'll see when I get back." After he left you decided to take a little break, sleeping would be a waste of time, even though you needed it, so you chose to watch some more of Marks videos, there's no such thing as too much Mark! While watching the videos you noticed that there were a few people you didn't recognize, Mark talked about them as his editor friends, they helped him with videos. Your heart stopped as the video panned to a pale, blonde, petite girl. That was her. She was in that dream. You got a little concerned as you continued to watch videos, if they weren't game related, that girl was in most of them, glimpses of her or her talking. That group made you really jealous, envy filled your mind. You think the fact that you left everyone behind in your old place made you even lonelier. Who did you leave again? You couldn't remember where you were before you met Mark... weird. Blaming it on sleepiness, you watched their fun in jealousy and you despised that. You felt something else, something strange, almost dream like while you passed the day by. Doing small things made this world seem surreal. You heard the door start to unlock, with each click and wiggle of the knob, there was an echoing. Mark opened the door. No red. He walked in with a familiar smile, "hello everybody!" He stared towards you, it felt like he wasn't staring at you, but at many people. "Today you may have noticed something different..." he started to mention his hair changed, "What's happening? What's wrong Mark?" You panicked while rubbing your eyes, and tapping your ears, is there something wrong with you? As you got louder and the continued to rub your eyes, the world got fuzzy. It felt fake, you hear a buzz in your ears as the things around you disappear and the world darkens. You grab your head, scared about what's going on, but you feel too tired to continue to question everything. You slip a little as you crouch to the deteriorating floor, Mark continued to talk, but the words got weaker, he didn't see to be fazed by what you thought was happening. Without the red in his hair it felt different. As your vision blurred you felt a sense of tiredness. Sleep, it's what you needed since you were with Jamie. But why now, what the hell is going on?! You couldn't see, just all around blackness. The wave of tiredness came around for a second time, and this time it was stronger, it felt like you laid down on something surprisingly soft, you were on your back. But just as you were laying there, all alone, a light started to form. As the light was getting brighter you felt you could move your arms and legs again. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Mark, talking, chest up. A video? You started to sit up and blink to clear your vision. You looked around, what? It was your room. _Your_  room, not in Marks house, but _your_  house. As you make out what was happening, you feel the earphones fall, there were half out of your ears, you feel a shiver when the sound of Mark talking stopped. The quiet in your house surrounded you, and you felt lonely. What was all of that? Warm tears started to trail down your face. "Dreams aren't that bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY EVERYONE! DONT PANIC this is a way for me to end it for everyone who just found this fanfic. I will still occasionally add chapters, but they will come after a very long time. This is why I added this finishing-ish chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read my fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post more of the fanfic everyday or every other day! If you find any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
